Presente De Un Futuro Deseado
by Valquiara
Summary: Kakashi y Sakura se encuentran al finalizar las celebraciones de un dia muy especial para Konoha. Sakura lo convence para seguir celebrando y el Jounin no se puede negar. Al final no hay vuelta atras.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

De nuevo por aquí dejando otro Kakasaku. Este Fic fue el primero que hice hace como 2 años atrás y fue posteado en otra web bajo el mismo nombre (Valquiara). El estilo muy diferente a este y tiene unos cambios. Hacía tiempo que estaba por ponerlo, pero estaba muy vaga como para cambiarle el estilo de escritura. Ya hoy me senté y lo hice. Estoy aprendiendo a cómo escribir según las reglas de Fan Fiction, así que sorry si le doy un dolor de ojos a alguien. Prometo mejorar. Como que quedan 25 cap. para cambiarle el estilo. : ).

Todos los personajes en este cap. son del gran Kishimoto creador de la serie Naruto.

Presente De Un Futuro Deseado.

Cap. I La Iniciación.

Konoha se estremecía con todos los corre y corre de la ocasión. Ya habían pasado 4 años desde el día en que Naruto regreso de su entrenamiento con el ermitaño. Cuantas cosas habían cambiado.

En el puente de Konoha se encontraba Naruto, solo, meditando sobre como su vida cambiaria hoy a las 5 de la tarde. El se preguntaba si estaba listo para el cambio, en ese momento se acerco una bella mujer con el pelo rosa y ojos brillantes. Ella se paró a su lado y contemplaba el agua que corría.

-¿Estas listo?- pregunto la peli rosa con cierta curiosidad.

-Eso mismo me preguntaba. Y no sé si estoy seguro de lo que va a pasar.- el rubio contesto con cierta incertidumbre, ya que no sabía que le deparaba el destino.

-Cálmate. Todo estará bien. Ahora necesito que te vayas y te prepares para la ocasión.- Sakura le dijo con dulzura al notar su nerviosismo.

Naruto mira Sakura y asiente con la cabeza, luego comienzan a caminar en direcciones contrarias.

Eran las 4 de la tarde y comienzan a conglomerarse la gente en el centro de Konoha. Al frente de la mansión de la Quinta Hokage había una especie de tarima en piedra con muchas decoraciones. Rosas blancas con adornos dorados se podían observar desde lo lejos. En la tarima de piedra se encontraban unos ninjas vestidos de blanco formados en una línea, entre ellos se encontraba Naruto.

El Centro de Konoha se había llenado y no cabía ni un alma mas. Los ninjas en la tarima estaban nerviosos y sudando frio. Con Naruto se encontraban, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Choji y Shino.

A las 5 de la tarde sale la Quinta Hokage y le da la bienvenida a todos los allí presentes. Después de la bienvenida ofrecida por la Godiva, Konoha le abre el paso a un grupo de mujeres ninjas. Todas vestidas de blanco y con detalles del color que siempre las identificaba. Ellas caminaban en línea hacia la tarima y detrás de ellas iban 2 mujeres vestidas formalmente pero no de blanco. Todas se veían espectacularmente bellas. Entre ellas Hinata, Ten ten, Temari, Ino y 2 mujeres desconocidas. Detrás de ellas iban caminando Sakura y Shizune, ambas con una canasta de flores en sus manos.

Toda Konoha hacia una reverencia al ver a las ninfas caminar hacia la tarima. Cuando llegaron a la tarima sus hombres se acercaron a ellas y les tomaron de las manos. Así dio comienzo la ceremonia de su matrimonio.

Era un día de pura felicidad y una noche de pura celebración. Al final de la ceremonia todos festejaban en las calles de Konoha. A las 9 de la noche todos los nuevos esposos y esposas se dirigían a las casas de los clanes a los que pertenecían.

Naruto, Hinata, Neji y Tenten se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuga. Allí los esperaba el padre de Hinata y todo su clan. Los nuevos matrimonios continuarían la fiesta hasta que decidieran marcharse.

A las 11:00 de la noche Sakura logro escaparse de los ojos de su maestra y decidió comenzar su propia fiesta. Sakura se subió el kimono que tanto odio hasta las rodillas con una mano, en la otra llevaba una botella de sake. Miro para todos lados y ya no veía a nadie, así que dio un salto por la ventana de la oficina y llego al tejado de un edificio continuo. Ella siguió saltando hasta llegar al tejado de una casa abandonada. Sakura se sentó mirando a la luna y abrió la botella de sake. Como si fuera uno de los hombres que se pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en una cantina, tomo un sorbo directo de la botella. Cuando iba casi por la mitad de la botella sintió la presencia de alguien que la observaba.

-Bueno que tenemos aquí. … Sabes no es bueno tomar y menos a solas. – dijo el peli plateado con una mirada desaprobadora.

-Ya que lo mencionas, para que no sea tan malo te puedes sentar y acompañarme- dijo Sakura sonriendo sin sacar su mirada de la luna.

En ese momento Sakura extiende una de sus manos con la botella de Sake. Kakashi se acerca lentamente, toma la botella y se sienta cerca de la joven.

-¿A que se debe la ocasión?-

-Que mas ocasión que se haya casado mi amigo y compañero del alma con la persona que yo apuesto que lo hará muy feliz.-

-Ok, ahora mi otra pregunta es… ¿De dónde tú sacaste esta botella? No se supone que tú estés bebiendo, aun eres…- pero fue interrumpido por la joven quien le arrebata la botella de las manos.

-¿Por qué razón no puedo beber? Si no lo sabes, ya yo no soy una niña y puedo comprar una o unas cuantas botellas de sake en cualquier bar. – dijo la peli rosa muy irritada.

- Es cierto, lo siento Sakura, sé que ya no eres una niñita, se me olvida que ya eres mayor de edad. Lo siento de veras es que se me olvida que ya tu y Naruto son adultos.- respondió Kakashi en un tono melancólico, como si extrañara aquellos tiempos.

Sakura pone la botella en el suelo y Kakashi toma la botella de sake con una mano y con la otra se baja su máscara luego toma un trago de la botella y se queda en silencio mirando la luna.

-Saque la botella del armario de la Quinta.- Sakura le sonríe con una sonrisa picara, como una niña que hizo una travesura. Ella le quita la botella de la mano al que fue su maestro hace un tiempo atrás.

-¿De la Quinta? Esto me suena a problemas.- dijo Kakashi rascándose su cabeza.

Luego ambos se ríen a carcajadas y se miran a los ojos.

-¿Por qué crees que sabe tan bueno?- le dice la joven y se echa a reír a carcajadas.

-Bueno con una botella como esta hay que celebrar por algo más. Así que yo celebro por que los encontré a ustedes. Celebro por haber aprendido mucho a través de otros como Naruto y como tú.-

-Yo también celebro eso, celebro el haber crecido, madurado y el haberme convertido en lo que soy hoy. Y celebro...- Sakura toma la botella y ya lo que quedaba eran unas gotas

-No es justo, cuando la celebración se pone mejor el sake se acaba.- la joven mira a Akashi con ojos de frustración, ella quería seguir bebiendo.

-Si quieres creo que me queda una botella de cuando yo bebía.- El peli plateado trataba de mermar la frustración de la joven aunque nunca en su vida había pensado que terminaría invitando a su estudiante a embriagarse.

-¿bebías? ¿Y qué haces ahora?-

-Celebrar.- dice el hombre sonriendo.

Sakura se sonrie y se trata de levantar, pero como que se va a caer. En ese momento Kakashi la aguanta por el brazo.

-Estás segura de que puedes con otra botella.-

-Claro eso fue que me pare muy rápido. Bueno vamos por la próxima. Que la celebración no se puede acabar.-

Ambos se dirigen al apartamento del Sensei brincando de tejado en tejado. Cuando llegan al tejado del apartamento Kakashi mira a Sakura.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será entrar al apartamento porque no quiero que uno de los dos se caiga del tejado al terminar la próxima botella.-

Sakura asiente con la cabeza y ambos entran por la ventana como 2 adolescentes que no quieren que los padres sepan que llegaron tarde. Kakashi se dirige a su mini bar y saca la botella de Sake y dos vasitos.

-Ahora si podemos continuar.- El mira a la kunoichi que se paseaba por la sala mirando lo que el tenia en ella.

-Sakura por favor siéntate, estás en tu casa.-

-Gracias-

Entre copas y cuentos de diferentes situaciones que ocurrieron en misiones a las que no habían ido juntos, el sake subía y se volvían más extrovertidos. Los cuentos estaban cada vez más interesantes y subiditos de tono. De momento Sakura toma la botella y ya estaba vacía. Los dos se quedan en silencio.

-Creo que celebramos mucho.- El hombre se recuesta relajadamente en el mueble.

-Así era como necesitaba celebrar. Bueno yo me tengo que retirar creo que mañana la Quinta me necesitara.

-A mi también, mañana todo será un caos. Ya son las 2:00 de la mañana.-

Sakura trata de levantarse, pero el tacón de su zapato se rompe y pierde el poco equilibrio que le quedaba. Sakura cae en la falda de Kakashi y su cara quedo sobre el pecho del peli plateado.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?-

Kakashi con su mano le mueve los mechones de pelo que caían sobre la cara de Sakura para poder verla mejor. Sakura sonrojada asiente con su cabeza y se le queda mirando. En ese momento la mirada decía tantas cosas. El silencio era rotundo y el sake se había apoderado de sus cuerpos.

Kakashi no podía resistirse a la tentación y se acerco a la boca de la peli rosa. La reacción de él fue muy bien correspondida. Sakura estaba dejándose llevar por el sake y el momento, así que cerró sus ojos y por primera vez permitía que se sintieran sus labios. El hombre comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos rosas y ella se sentía en el cielo. Las manos de Sakura se posaron en el pecho de Kakashi y podía sentir el corazón del latiendo fuertemente. El de ella estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. Que era aquella sensación. Kakashi fue alejando sus labios de los de ellas y cuando la mira ella está allí con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el momento. El besa sus labios de nuevo de manera apasionada pero esta vez la abraza. Se sentía tan bien estar protegida por aquellos brazos fuertes. En medio de este beso Sakura sube sus manos por el pecho de Kakashi y luego se amarra a su cuello. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, ella estaba completamente sonrojada y perdida en un sueno. Kakashi decidió terminar con el beso, por que traería malas consecuencias. Así que el alejo sus labios de los de Sakura. Ella abrió sus ojos y miro al hombre que la estaba haciendo soñar.

-Sakura yo…- El hombre comenzaba a disculparse pero ella no lo dejo.

La peli rosa lo había callado con sus labios. Ella quería seguir soñando, quería seguir sintiendo los labios calientes y humedos del peli plateado y quería seguir siendo protegida por sus brazos. Kakashi no se resistió al beso ofrecido, al contrario se sentía alagado de que ella tomase esa iniciativa. Ya ella era una mujer y aquel momento era uno de adultos.

Kakashi la toma por la cintura y mientras se besaban la cargo entre sus fuertes brazos hasta su habitación y la tendió en su cama. Kakashi le deshizo el peinado y su traje caía en el suelo. Sakura no se resistió en ningún momento, al contrario ella ayudaba a desabrochar su chaleco y a quitarle su camisa. El cuerpo del Jounin era como el de un dios, sus expectorares bien definidos y marcados por una o dos cicatrices de su gran experiencia. Ella no podía creer que ese cuerpo se estaba rosando con el de ella. Los labios de Kakashi la estaban volviendo loca. Las manos del hombre recorrían la espalda desnuda de la peli rosa, haciendo que su piel se erizara. Kakashi comenzó a bajar su boca por el cuello aterciopelado de la joven. Ese acto provoco que salira de su boca un pequeño gemido. Sus manos varoniles tocaban las piernas largas de la Kunoichi. Si esto era un sueno el sacaría el mejor provecho de este. Sakura se aferraba a las sabanas, cada vez que el hombre se enfocaba en alguna zona que le provocaba placer. Para Kakashi ese cuerpo era un festín, era el cuerpo de una diosa, con curvas donde cualquiera daría todo por perderse ahí por una eternidad. El hombre llego al ombligo, en ese instante se detuvo y observo a Saura quien lo miraba con intriga. Kakashi sonrió maliciosamente y le mordió el vientre. Sakura sintió tanto erotismo en su acto que un gemido de placer volvió loco al hombre. Ella no podía creer como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con los actos del hombre. Saura movía sus caderas de lado a lado y enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera del peli plateado dándole a el más satisfacción. Ya había llegado al punto donde no había marcha atrás. El hombre se hizo espacio entre las piernas de la mujer mientras esta se encontraba perdida en un sueño de puro éxtasis. El hombre se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-Dime si te hago daño-

En ese instante Sakura solto las sabanas y se aferro a la espalda de Kakashi. Este sutilmente unía su cuerpo al de la peli rosa en uno. Sakura soltó un pequeño quejido que entremezclaba dolor y placer. Pero a la vez amarro al hombre en un lazo hecho por sus piernas.

-Lo siento preciosa- le susurro Kakashi.

El hombre comenzó a mover su cintura lentamente, mientras sentía las uñas de la mujer clavadas a su espalda. Kakashi observaba como la respiración de la mujer se aceleraba. El peli plateado volvió a besarla, para que olvidara la incomodidad y soñara. El sabia que un momento como ese debía ser bonito y apasionado. Sus caderas tomaban fuerza y rapidez.

- Ahhh, Kakashi- susurro ella tras un pequeno gemido de placer.

El va y ven del hombre la estaba sacando de este mundo. La mujer perdió el control. Sus brazos amaraban a Kakashi con tanta fuerza que él sentía quedarse sin aire. Las piernas casi no lo dejaban moverse. Kakashi sabía que el momento estaba cerca.

-Kakashi- decía Sakura casi en trance, mientras lo apretaba como una serpiente aprieta a su presa antes de beborarla.

Ese era el momento. El sentía la corriente de que ambos cuerpos se habían conectado el uno con el otro, alcanzando el cielo. Las llamas de fuego de la mujer eran apagadas por el manantial de saciedad del peli plateado. Kakashi podía sentir que las amarras que lo ataban fuertemente al cuerpo de la mujer iban perdiendo fuerzas, fuerzas que él tampoco tenía. En menos de un segundo su cuerpo callo rendido sobre el de Sakura quien no volvía del trance. Ambos corazones parecían que explotarían por la rapidez del galopa miento. Fue exquisito, fue algo que no se puede explicar en palabras.

Eran las 4:00 a.m. y ambos estaban rendidos de cansancio por el día, el sake y el final al que los llevo todo lo anterior.

En ese momento tocan a la puerta. Era un Anbu buscando a Kakashi. Kakashi se levanta, se viste y se dirige a la puerta.

-Kakashi te necesitamos de emergencia en el hospital, ha ocurrido un accidente.-

Kakashi asiente con la cabeza y le pide unos minutos para alistarse al Anbu. El Anbu desaparece dejando solo una nube de humo. Cuando Kakashi regresa a su cuarto, la mujer no se encontraba.

-¿Todo esto sería un sueno?- Se pregunto Kakashi observando su cuarto vacio. Pero se dio cuenta que no, que se habían quedado evidencias impregnadas a sus sabanas y el adorno del cabello de Sakura brillaba en el suelo, donde cayó cuando él jugaba con los rosados cabellos.

-No, no lo es- El hombre sonrió y recogió el peine adornado del suelo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Continuara…

Gracias a los que se pasen por aquí y le den el look a mi primer Fic. El segundo Fic es Lluvia de Estrellas, pero llego aquí primero, ya que era un One Shot y lo arregle rápido. Trate de poner en práctica algunas de las recomendaciones recibidas en el One Shot, pero Valquiara lenta entendiendo. Sorry.

Si pueden comentar o hacer criticas lo agradecería. Así aprendo que les gusto y que no. Entre otras cosas mas. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

De nuevo por aquí con el 2do Cap. del Presente de un Futuro deseado. Na este cap. es puro relleno por lo de la ilación de la historia. Así pues la historia se ve más bonita(creo yo), porque si voy al grano, pues no tiene chiste. Así que ya mismo comienzan los problemas. XD

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Siempre los tomo en cuenta.

Casi todos estos personajes son del Gran Kishimoto Sama. Algunos personajes nuevos son de la manga production, jajajaj. XD

Sorry por los acentos y las tildes que mi pc no quiso poner, mira que lo he intentado. Necesito una pc Latina.

Recuerden que utilizo las comillas "" cuando estos personajes están pensando algo. Ej. "Kakashi esta pa chuparse los dedos"

* * *

Cap. 2 Renacimiento.

"Maldición que habrá pasado y porque nadie me ha notificado a mi" pensaba Sakura un poco molesta.

"mmm, debe ser porque no me encontraba en casa" la mujer se sonrojo con ese pensamiento, pero continuo a toda prisa.

Sakura entra por la puerta del hospital y ve a todo el personal corriendo de un lado a otro. Una de las enfermeras que se encontraba de turno se dirige rápidamente hacia la peli rosa.

- Sakura, te necesitamos de emergencia. Ve a la sala 210. -

Sakura no lo piensa dos veces y sale corriendo hacia la sala 210.

"¿Quien está en esa sala? ¿Qué pasa, que sucedió? Hace un ano que nadie es atendido en esa sala." Sakura sabía que esto era malo, muy malo.

Sakura entra de sopetón a la sala 210 y allí estaba la Quinta quien se voltea hacia ella observándola de arriba abajo.

-Donde demonios has estado. Y todavía con el kimono. Oh por mi abuelo y ese olor a sake.- La Quinta le gritaba frenéticamente a la joven.

-Creo que no hay tiempo de explicar.-

Sakura se pone una bata blanca encima del kimono y se hace una trenza con su cabello. La peli rosa se acerca a la cama del paciente.

- ¿Que le paso a Iruka?  
- Comienza a sacar el veneno y mientras te voy contando. – La rubia ordena mientras sacaba veneno del cuerpo del hombre.

Sakura aciente con la cabeza y comienza a extraer veneno del cuerpo de Iruka.

- Iruka se levanto a tomar algo en medio de la noche y el muy tonto no se percato que era uno de los experimentos de su hijo Shisuka.-

-¿Qué?- Exclamo la peli rosa.

- Por el Primero, ¿por qué demonios Shisuka tiene que tener sus experimentos dentro de la casa? ¿Cuántas veces se lo he dicho?- Sakura sentía tanto coraje con su alumno.

-No seas dura con el chico. Ahora mismo está sufriendo mucho. El no sabía que su nuevo veneno podía ser tan peligroso y según él tenía que estar en la nevera para poder ver cuál era la diferencia entre uno y el que estaba en temperatura normal. – La Quinta defiende al chico del posible re prendimiento de la peli rosa. La Quinta sabía que Sakura podía ser muy dura con sus alumnos. Como que aprendió de ella.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? Esto se ve muy mal, el veneno a pesar de que lo sacamos los residuos que quedan se reproducen de nuevo. Necesitamos hacer algo rápido.-

-No te preocupes ya tengo una idea de cómo crear un antídoto y un grupo Anbu saldrá inmediatamente a buscar la flor de Shakanata.

-Si es la flor Shakanata, ya tenemos una aquí. -

-El problema es que no tenemos suficiente.-

La Quinta le explico a Sakura todo el plan para encontrar la flor Shamanaka. En ese momento se encontraban casi todos los Anbus en el Salón de conferencias del Hospital. Al final llego Kakashi.

-Por fin que llegas. Oh por el Primero, que olor a sake.- Naruto le dice al peli plateado.

-Naruto no empieces. Ya sabes por qué nos han llamado.-

-Si Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei se ha envenenado con uno de los experimentos de su hijo Shisuka y parece que está muy mal.- le informa Naruto en un tono de preocupación.

Sakura abre la puerta y todos los Anbus se forman ante la ninja medico.

-¿Están todos Shikamaru?-

- Si- responde el moreno a la pregunta Sakura.

-Muy bien, entonces les indicare cual es el plan. Saldrán 2 equipos Anbus los cuales se formaran por 4 ninjas. El primer grupo se compone de Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi y Sai. El segundo por Neji, Kiba, Choji y Yamato. El primer grupo se encargara de encontrar la flor Shamanaka y el segundo grupo se encargara de crear un anbush para posibles enemigos. La flor de Shamanka se encuentra cerca de la Cascada de los 4 ríos, entre la Aldea del Roció y la Aldea de los Vientos. Como saben esas dos aldeas se encuentran en guerra con otras aldeas. Así que es una misión peligrosa.  
Pero se escogieron a los mejores Shinobis de Konoha para tener éxito. Tienen 6 horas para llegar aquí y no se puede perder tiempo. Si el enemigo se pone entre medio no hay tiempo para jugar. Elimínenlo inmediatamente, sin preguntas y sin rodeos. La vida de alguien muy importante para la Aldea está en peligro. Entendieron.

Todos los Anbus asentían con la cabeza y se disponían a partir.

-No acepto bajas en esta misión, todo lo que se presente en medio se elimina. ¿Entendieron?- Se podía observar el fuego en los ojos de la Kunoichi quien dio un fuerte golpe en la pared.

En ese momento la Quinta salió por la puerta de la sala 210 y silenciosamente asintió con su cabeza.

-¡Entendido!- El grupo de hombres desapareció dejando solo una nube de humo en su lugar.

Todos los Anbus se veían muy seguros. Kakashi se movía con gran velocidad pero estaba distraído durante el camino.

"Wao, esa Sakura nunca la había visto. Una Sakura con determinación y seguridad. Un liderazgo increíble, la niña creció y ya su nivel le ha sobrepasado a la Quinta. Tsunade debe estar orgullosa de la estudiante que creo. Ahora el problema es otro. Porque tuve que ser yo, ella se merecía alguien especial. Maldito sake." Pensaba el hombre después de escuchar con la autoridad y la confianza con que Sakura desempeño su trabajo como la cabeza de la misión.

En ese momento Kakashi olio otros ninjas que no eran de su equipo que venían de frente hacia ellos.

-Naruto, Shikamaru y Sai preparense.-  
-¿Son 5?- pregunto Shikamaru.  
- No son 4.- le respondió Kakashi

Kakashi va a sacar una de sus estrellas, pero esta se enreda en el peine de Sakura. Cuando Kakashi vio de nuevo el peine cambio su ataque. Saco un hilo el cual se volvió azul porque lo rodeo con su chakra.

-Recuerden las ordenes de Sakura, todo lo que se atraviese en el medio se elimina. No hay tiempo para jugar.- El peli plateado le recuerda a sus compañeros quienes asienten con la cabeza.

En ese instante los cuatro ninjas los atacaron con estrellas y kunais. Kakashi los desvió con el cordón de chakra y luego utilizo el cordón como látigo. El látigo quedo amarado al cuello de uno de los ninjas el cual perdió su cabeza cuando Kakashi tiro del látigo. Shikamaru tenía otro por el cuello con su sombra la cual lo asfixio. Sai traspaso al otro con su espada, dejando el cuerpo en dos partes. Naruto ya había terminado con el suyo. El grupo 1 siguió adelante, mientras el 2 les perseguía.

-El equipo uno elimino al enemigo y continua su camino a tiempo.- Le informa Neji a su grupo.  
-Ellos siempre tiene toda la diversión.- iba pone cara de molesto al escuchar la información.  
-Equipo 1 cerca del objetivo. Prepárense, tenemos compañía.- Neji continua monitoreando mientras los demás se preparan.  
-Por fin mi turno.- Kiba sonríe mientras Akamaru se transforma.  
-No seas desesperado.- Yamato trata de detener la desesperación de Kiba.  
-Recuerda las instrucciones. No jueguen, porque no hay tiempo.- Kiba le sonríe de lado a Yamato.  
Los ninjas enemigos se dirigían hacia el grupo dos rápidamente.

-Preparence que nos tienen rodeados. En total son 12 ninjas.-

-No se preocupen yo doy por 10- Choji le sonríe a Neji.

Neji ataca a 2 a la vez con sus dedos. Kiba y Akamaru se tornan en 2 tornados y eliminan a 4 de los ninjas. Choji aplasta a 3 y Yamato atraviesa al resto con espeques de madera.

-Trabajo terminado.- Kiba se siente orgulloso del trabajo hecho por todos.

-¡Byakungan! El equipo 1 está de regreso y Naruto tiene las Shamanakas.-

-Equipo 2 en formación.-

El equipo 1 pasa delante del equipo 2 y el equipo 2 los persigue, manteniendo distancia por si alguien decide emboscarlos. Pero no hubo más contratiempos durante el camino. Los equipos habían realizado la misión en 4 horas y media.

-No te preocupes Iruka Sensei, todo estará bien. Ya estamos aquí- dice Naruto en voz baja.

Ya los equipos se encontraban en las puertas de Konoha. Naruto comienza a avanzar igual que sus compañeros. De repente Naruto mira hacia atrás y ve a su maestro Kakashi al final y distraído.  
"¿Qué le pasa a Kakashi? El realizo la misión, pero fue como si su alma no estuviera allí."

Naruto entra primero al hospital con las Shamanakas en la mano.  
-¡Ya están aquí!-

Sakura sale de la sala 210 y toma las Shamanakas.

-Sakura ahora todo está en tus manos.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro.

Sakura aciente con la cabeza y mira de nuevo y ve a Kakashi detrás de Naruto. Sakura les sonríe.

-¡Gracias! Ya no hay más que ustedes puedan hacer. Vuelvan a sus casas y descansen por favor.-

-No, no puedo irme sin saber cómo está Iruka Sensei.-

-Sakura has tu trabajo. Yo me encargo de los demás.-

Sakura asiente con la cabeza y retorna a la sala donde se encontraba el paciente.

-Naruto mejor vamos a la sala de espera.-

El rubio y el peli plateado caminan hacia donde se encontraba el resto del equipo esperando. Sakura comienza a realizar el antídoto con la ayuda de la Quinta y Shizune.

"El siempre se hace cargo de lo difícil. Se veía cansado y perdido. Tal vez se siente culpable o algo así." Pensaba la peli rosa mientras continuaba trabajando.

El antídoto estaba listo y la Quinta se lo suministro a Iruka. Iruka despierta y ve a su esposa Shizune quien comienza a llorar cuando lo ve despertar.

-Sakura ya hicimos nuestro trabajo. Dejémosle solos.-

-¡Ok! Tsunade Sama.-

Ambas salen por la puerta y se dirigieron a la sala de espera donde estaban el grupo Ambu, amigos de la familia y sus hijos.

-Naruto que demonios haces aquí, yo te mande a tu casa con tu esposa que te debe estar esperando.-

-Si claro como si yo pudiese irme así sin saber nada. ¡Sakura por favor dime como esta! Tu no entiendes que Iruka es muy importante para mí.-

-Si, si yo se que él es muy importante para ti. Bueno la noticia es que está bien.-

-Si está bien, ya el antídoto que se preparo Iruka está fuera de peligro y en 2 o 3 días va a estar dando clases de nuevo.- La Quinta sonríe al ver la cara de alivio de los allí presentes.

-Ahora todos solo tiene que descansar. Váyanse ya y vienen mañana.- Dice una Saura irritada por verlos a todos sin mover un dedo casi petrificados en aquella sala.

- Bueno mi trabajo está hecho. Me voy.- Sakura se disponía a salir lo antes posible de allí, la verdad es que estaba muerta, ni sabia como rayos había sobrevivido aquella situación después de aquel día y noche. Le dolía todo literalmente. Además de que la mirada de Kakashi le estaba causando preocupación. Pero se tuvo que detener al escuchar a su maestra.

-Si date un buen baño. Que llegue a pensar que si el veneno no lo mataba lo haría tu olor a sake. Por el Primero Sakura, ¿qué rayos tú estabas haciendo anoche?

-Lo mismo te digo a ti, Kakashi Sensei.- Naruto mira al maestro molesto.  
Kakashi ni lo miro. Solo desapareció de la escena dejando una nube de humo.

-Ese está más raro que el Chino.- Dice Naruto confundido por la actitud del peli plateado.

-Bueno yo también me marcho.- Dijo la joven después de escuchar lo que tenían que decir su maestra y su amigo.

-Sakura, ya estas lista. Tienes 2 días de descanso, no trabajo y no sake. Cuando regreses comenzamos con un nuevo entrenamiento.-

-¡Yo también quiero aprender!- Dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

-Cuando te conviertas en ninja medico.- La Quinta le sonríe maliciosamente, sabía que eso le molestaría.

La Quinta vuelve la mirada a Sakura y ya no estaba.

-Bueno. ¿Qué tienes que decir?- Sakura dice al darse cuenta que alguien la seguía, cuando salía del hospital.

-¿Por qué piensas que tengo que decir algo?- dice Kakashi en su tono de nada pasa.

-No se... Tal vez por me estas persiguiendo.-

Kakashi extiende su mano y le entrega su peine adornado con rosas en cristal.

-Pienso que los necesitaras.-

Sakura lo mira y sonríe de medio lado.

-Lo siento, ha sido una noche y un día muy difícil.- Se disculpa Sakura por su actitud.

- Lo sé...-

Kakashi mira a Sakura y luego baja su mirada.

-No creo que lo vuelva a usar. No voy a usar kimonos o peines nunca más. Los odio.- Dice la peli rosa quien odio a muerte esa ropa que consideraba incomodísima.  
Sakura toma el peine y los dos continúan caminando juntos.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Kakashi con curiosidad.

- Se una kunoichi y lo sabrás.-

- Que lastima.-

-¿Por qué? - Pregunta Sakura al escuchar a Kakashi.

- Porque el Kimono te lucia muy bien.-

Sakura sintió que su sangre estaba en ebullición al escuchar las palabras del hombre. Kakashi miro de reojo a la mujer y pudo notar su sonroja miento.

-Sakura, lo siento.-

-Lo sabía. ¿Qué demonios sientes?-

-Bueno, dijiste que lo sabías, así que no creo necesario decirte que es lo que siento. Por cierto ... Tu carácter esta fuera de control en estos últimos días.-

-Lo se ... -

-Tienes que tener más paciencia Sakura, sobre todo con Naruto.-

- Es que ...-

-La que siempre tiene palabras hoy solo dice silabas. Por cierto siento lo de anoche. La situación se salió de mis manos. –

Sakura lo mira y forza una picara sonrisa en su boca.

-Yo no lo siento y es mas lo tenía todo bajo mi control.-

En ese momento ambos estaban parados al frente de la casa de Sakura. Kakashi la mira sorprendido de lo que ella había dicho. En cierta forma nunca hubiese pensado escuchar esas palabras de la que fue su estudiante una vez.

-Bueno y después de decirte esto espero no lo sigas sintiendo.-

Sakura se le acerca a la cara y lo mira al ojo desafiantemente.

-No lo siento. Creo que fue mi mejor elección. Mi primera experiencia, mi mejor experiencia, con el mejor maestro. Fuiste un caballero y yo no lo voy a olvidar. Kakashi... ambos somos adultos y la decisión que tomamos fue de adultos. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos ahí?

Kakashi mira hacia el suelo nuevamente sorprendido por la reacción tan madura de la mujer.

-Gracias Sakura, para mí fue muy especial también.-

Cuando el peli plateado alzo la vista ya la mujer había desaparecido.

Kakashi mira hacia la ventana de la que fue su amante y desaparece.

* * *

Continuara…

Los problemas están a punto de comenzar. Así que no se lo pierdan. XD

Tratare de hacer los cambios en el Cap. 3 lo antes posible.

No duden en comentar o criticar. Eso me hace Feliz y me ayuda a mejorar. Ya que tengo mucho que aprender.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Regreseeee, por fin! XD Ok, las cosas se están poniendo color hormiga para estos 2. Ellos que pensaban que fue un desliz pero parece que el corazón piensa otra cosa. ¿Cuándo rayos se darán cuenta de que hay amorrrrr? Que avancen que no tengo toda la vida para esperar. Jajajajaj.

Como saben los personajes en este Cap. son del grandioso Kishimoto.

Recuerden que uso comillas "Sakura no sabes como quisiera besar ese cuello aterciopelado" para los pensamientos, jajajaj.

Perdonen la falta de ~ en muchas palabras, mi PC es americana y no sabe de eso.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y sobre todo gracias por leer.

Cap. 3 Como Se Puede Olvidar.

-Estos 2 están más extraños que nunca.- dice la Quinta con cara de preocupación.

-Me lo dices a mí. Kakashi estaba solo en cuerpo durante la misión, su mente estaba en otro lado. En el único momento donde mostro estar completo fue al enfrentarse al enemigo sin piedad o misericordia. Nunca lo había visto así.- El rubio continua contándole a la Godaime lo que pudo observar durante la misión.

"Yo digo lo mismo de Sakura. Andaba muy callada después de la reunión con los equipos Anbus. ¿Qué le estara pasando? Hay Tsunade no le des casco a algo que no tiene importancia, estoy segura que es por el sake." La rubia pensaba mientras observaba a Naruto preocupado por su Sensei, pero de repente reacciona.

-Naruto, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? Tu esposa te debe estar esperando.- Le grita Tsunade al joven de cabellos dorados.

-Pero yo quiero ver a Iruka sensei, por favor vieja Tsunade.- Naruto pone ojos de cordero cuando va a ser degollado.

-Lo que sea. Yo me voy, la Hokage se va de vacaciones. Y si escucho de nuevo la palabra vieja te hago puré de papa- Tsunade mira al joven de reojo y se puede observar una vena pulsando en su frente.

-Los Hokages no tienen vacaciones.- Le responde Naruto.

-Callate, que nadie sabe eso.-

La Quinta se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida del hospital reflexionando de lo que estaba por venir. Mientras Naruto decide tocar a la puerta de la habitación de Iruka Sensei.

-Adelante.- Contesta Shizune quien se encontraba al lado de su marido.

Kakashi por fin se encontraba en su apartamento y se hablaba a sí mismo, mientras tomaba un baño con agua tibia. El hombre metió la cabeza en la regadera y el agua derrumbo el abanico que formaba su cabello. El agua caía por su cuerpo desnudo y ayudaba a que este lograra alcanzar la relajación.

-¿Qué me pasa? Me estoy volviendo loco. Si a ella no le importa, pues a mí tampoco. Solo necesito descansar.-

Kakashi termina su baño y decide dormir un poco después de la noche y el día tan loco que habia tenido. Pero cuando entra a su habitación solo percibe el olor a pasión y a sake revoloteando por el aire.

-¡Perfecto! Lo que me faltaba.- dice un Kakashi frustrado, él pensaba descansar, aclarar su mente, relajarse después de tanta tensión y se encuentra con aquello. Su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, tendría que lavar, sacudir y dejar que entrara aire para poder quitarse de la mente todos aquellos recuerdos.

Kakashi abre todas la ventanas del apartamento para que la esencia desapareciera. Luego cambio las sabanas y recogió su ropa del suelo. Después de unos minutos el aire se despejo y el cuarto volvía a estar ordenado y limpio. Kakashi se tiro a su cama y al darse la vuelta solo le llego a la mente la imagen de Sakura tratando de recobrar el aire.

-Parece que no habrá tregua. – El peli plateado sonríe y cierra los ojos. Kakashi se quedo dormido después de unos minutos.

En Konoha todo estaba tranquilo. Ya habían pasado 2 días sin nada fuera de lo ordinario. Sakura se encontraba en la oficina de su maestra a las 10:00 de la mañana.

- Te vez mucho mejor Sakura.-

-Despues de el festejo, mas el incidente termine muerta- La peli rosa le responde a la Quinta.

"Sin mencionar todo lo que se hizo después del festejo y antes de ir al hospital" Sin querer Sakura se sonroja al pensar en todo aquello.

-Sucede algo Sakura- Pregunta la Godaime al ver que la chica sin motivo alguno se sonrojaba.

-No nada- Sakura contesta rápidamente al darse cuenta que su maestra se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sonrojada.

-Pues vámonos-

Ambas se retiran y se dirigen al segundo campo de entrenamiento de Konoha. Sakura tenía mucha curiosidad. Paso 2 días pensando en cual sería ese nuevo entrenamiento que la Quinta le tenía preparado. Al llegar allí Tsunade mira a su alumna muy seria mente.

-Sakura ya has madurado bastante y creo que estas lista para conocer mi último secreto.-

-¡Oh maestra! No sabes cómo me moría por saber cómo se ha mantenido joven y hermosa durante todos estos años. ¡Por fin es mi turno!-Decía una Sakura super mega emocionada. Con ese jutsu seria joven hasta el ultimo día de su vida.

-¡Callate idiota! Eso no es lo que te voy a enseñar. Si querías saber ese jutsu, me lo hubieras pedido.- una gota baja en la cabeza de la Quinta.

-Así que no es ese.- Dice una Sakura decepcionada.

-Parece que estas decepcionada. Pero no importa. Lo que te voy a enseñar puede defender y cuidar todo lo que más quieres en esta vida. Hoy comenzamos con el entrenamiento de cómo guardar todo tu poder en un solo punto de tu cuerpo por un tiempo indefinido. Luego cuando llegue el momento, lo podrás usar para salvar vidas y hasta salvarte a ti misma.

Sakura se le queda mirando a la Quinta y dirige su mirada al triangulo de su frente.

-Así es, tu heredaras mi último secreto. Pero eso no significa que será el ultimo secreto tuyo. Después de esto te toca a ti descubrir tu verdadero poder. Además yo tengo planes para ti, después de este entrenamiento.-

Sakura asiente con su cabeza y comienzan el entrenamiento. Mientras, en la academia ya se comenzaba a conglomerar los nuevos Genin para conocer a sus maestros.

-¿De veras que tengo que lidiar con esto cada año?- Le pregunta Kakashi a Iruka con una gota en su cabeza, mientras veía la lista de sus nuevos alumnos.

-¡Sí! Kakashi, tu eres uno de los mejores ninjas (por no decir el mejor) y debes enseñarle a estos nuevos mocosos cual es su deber como ninjas.- Iruka le mira irritado, porque todos los años debía contestar la misma pregunta.

-Ni modo, espero que no salga ninguno como Naruto. Esa sería la excavación a mi tumba.

-jajajajajaj no te prometo nada. Jajajajaj -

Kakashi conoce a su nuevo grupo y a diferencia de otros años, esta vez decidió comenzar de inmediato. El peli plateado y sus nuevos estudiantes se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento 1, en el camino Kakashi se vuelve a sumergir en sus pensamientos.

"Tengo que distraerme con algo. Ya ni mi libro me ayuda. Al contrario lo que hace es traerme recuerdos"

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento Kakashi comienzan el entrenamiento con sus nuevos discípulos. Fue un día difícil tanto para Kakashi como para su equipo. Ya eran las 5:30 p.m. y ninguno de los estudiantes habían alcanzado la meta del día, pero continuaban tratando.

Mientras en el segundo campo de entrenamiento la peli rosa se encontraba exhausta, la Quinta le había dejado una tarea bastante difícil, pero debía dominarla para seguir con la siguiente etapa del entrenamiento lo antes posible. Sakura termino su entrenamiento por ese día, así que se dirige a su casa y cuando pasa por el primer campo de entrenamiento observa la situación. Así que decide quedarse un momento para ver un poco más.  
Sakura se sienta en una rama de un árbol a observar y Kakashi percibe el olor. A la velocidad de la luz Kakashi aparece en la otra rama del árbol donde Sakura está sentada.

-¿Curioseando?- Pregunta el peli plateado.

- Jajaja, Solo pasaba y quise ver como tratas a tus nuevos alumnos.-

-Creo que no se pueden quejar.-

Sakura mira hacia el campo de entrenamiento y observa a uno de los estudiantes en la trampa de árbol, el otro enterado hasta el cuello y la otra llorando.

- Asi que sigues siendo temible. Jajajaja, eso me trae viejos recuerdos.-

- Veremos a ver si llegan a ser por lo menos la mitad de lo bueno que ustedes salieron.-

-Jajaja, que salga alguno como Naruto.-

-Acepto todo menos eso, jajaja.-

-Bueno me voy ya que me estoy muriendo de hambre así que me retiro. Por cierto, ¿ya cenaste? Kakashi.-

- No, con lo de los nuevos estudiantes no he tenido tiempo.-

- Pues deja de maltratar a tus estudiantes y ven a comer conmigo.-

- Es que si los dejo pensaran que soy muy blando.-

-Por favor, tú crees que después de eso pensaran que eres blando. Jajajajaj.-

-¡Ok! Dame un minuto.-

Kakashi baja del árbol y saca a su nuevo grupo de las trampas. Luego se reúne con los 3 estudiantes.

- Mañana los espero a primera hora en este campo vengan preparados. – Les dice Kakashi un poco decepcionado de que ninguno lograran el objetivo del entrenamiento.

Kakashi desaparece y comienza a dirigirse al centro de Konoha con Sakura.

-Pensaba que tendrías un nuevo grupo de estudiantes.- Le dice el peli plateado a la joven.

-No, me voy a quedar con el mismo grupo, porque ellos se especializaran en medicina. Además, la Quinta estará entrenándome por unos meses y luego saldré para la aldea de la arena.-

- Así que tienes una agenda muy llena.-

-Si. Con todo esto me convertiré en una mejor ninja y podre cuidar a todo lo que más quiero. –

-Pero si ya eres una de las mejores ninjas y siempre has cuidado de todos en Konoha. ¿Que mas quieres hacer?-

-De verdad que no tengo idea, pero lo averiguare.- La peli rosa le sonríe.

Sakura y Kakashi llegan a un restaurante de Ramen. Ambos piden un plato de ramen. Sakura comienza a comer mientras Kakashi desaparece todo lo que había en el plato en cuestión de segundos.

-Bueno, yo quisiera saber tu secreto.- Saura mira a Kaashi con cierta envidia y curiosidad.

-Secreto... - Kakashi está confundido con el comentario.

-Si el secreto de comer tan rápido y no engordar ni una libra-

-Ah ese secreto. Por un momento me asuste de tener un secreto que ni yo lo sé, jajajajaj. Tu no debes preocuparte por eso Sakura, estas perfecta.-

Sakura lo mira y sonríe, mientras continua comiendo.

"Soy un tonto. No digas esas cosas. Ya se acabo el sueño. Trata de actuar normal. Desde aquel día mi vida está un poco extraña, necesito un momento para aclarar mi mente. Necesito ponerme a trabajar. " Piensa el hombre al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Sakura se da cuenta de Kakashi estaba en una disputa mental, se podía observar en su ojo.

-¿Kakashi, pasa algo?

- No nada, solo que debo retirarme. Lo siento Sakura.-

-Tu y tus lo siento. Nada, yo tambien me tengo que marchar.-

-¡Ok! No te preocupes por la cuenta que hoy yo invito. –

-Gracias Kakashi. Tu siempre tan gentil. En la próxima pago yo. – Sakura le sonríe pícaramente, haciendo que Kakashi se sonroje debajo de su máscara.

-Hasta luego.- Dice Kakashi tratando de mantener su voz firme, para que no se notara su nerviosismo.  
- Fue un placer compartir un rato contigo.- Sakura le guiña un ojo y comienza a caminar hacia la salida del restaurante.

La mujer se encamina hacia donde sus estudiantes la esperaban. Ella en verdad no realizaría ningún trabajo hasta el otro día por que estaba muerta después del entrenamiento con la Quinta.

"Quien iba a pensar que surgiese la oportunidad de un encuentro como este. Pensé que estaría más nerviosa, pero parece que el nervioso era otro. Creo que debe seguir pensando que fue un error lo ocurrido. Jajajajaj, no puedo creer que dijera que soy perfecta. El único perfecto es el. Ahhhhhh, que me pasa. Necesito dejar de pensar en él y olvidar lo que paso." Sakura llega a la academia y se reúne con su equipo.

Mientras, Kakashi llega a la Oficina de La Hokage. El peli plateado toca a la puerta de la Quinta y entra a su oficina.

-Siento mucho molestarla tan tarde, pero quería pedirle que me diera algunas misiones con los equipos Anbus.-

-Kakashi pensaba que ya te habías retirado. – Dice la Quinta sorprendida con lo que el ninja estaba pidiendo.

-Lo hice pero parece que necesito volver a ver lo que es ser un ninja de verdad-

-Perfecto. Sabes que eres uno de los 5 ninjas más fuertes e inteligentes de Konoha y eres muy importante tanto en la Aldea como en el campo de batalla. Si es así, tienes una misión mañana a primera hora con el equipo de Yamato, Sai y Neji. – La Quinta no dudo ni en un segundo el ponerlo de nuevo a trabajar fuera de la Aldea.

-Entendido. Por cierto, necesitare que alguien entrene a mis nuevos estudiantes mientras regreso.-

-No te preocupes. Yo lo arreglo.-

Kakashi salió de inmediato a avisarle a su nuevo grupo de que el tenia una misión y otro maestro lo sustituiría. Cuando sus estudiantes escucharon las noticias del maestro estaban muy molestos. Ya se habían hecho la idea de que serian como él.

-No se preocupen que volveré por ustedes y cuando vuelva no tendré misericordia.- Dijo Kakashi un poco impactado con la actitud de sus nuevos estudiantes. El había pensado que lo odiaban y que sentirían alivio al no tenerlo como maestro.

-Bueno me debo ir a preparar. Entrenen mucho.- Kakashi sonríe y se marcha.

Ya era de mañana, Kakashi se encontró con su equipo Anbu y salieron de inmediato a su misión. Mientras, Sakura trabajaba en nuevos antídotos y venenos con sus 3 estudiantes. Las misiones para Kakashi seguían surgiendo una tras otra. Mientras Sakura entrenaba sin parar. Pasaron 3 meses que Kakashi y Sakura no se veían debido a tanto trabajo.

-Maestra hoy salgo para la aldea de la arena.-

-Sakura ya has terminado de controlar mi último secreto, ahora es tu turno. Puedes ir, nosotros estaremos esperando tu regreso.- Tsunade le sonríe a su estudiante, quien había sido capaz de aprender todo lo que ella sabe y hasta la superaria.

Sakura sale con sus 3 estudiantes para la aldea de la arena. Horas después el grupo Anbu de Kakashi vuelve de unas de sus misiones. Caminando por las calles de Konoha, Kakashi se encuentra con Naruto.

-Hola Kakashi Sensei, sabes tú grupo es muy bueno. Están entrenando mucho para cuando tu vuelvas por ellos.- Le dice Naruto entusiasmado por las noticias que le estaba dando a su sensei.  
Kakashi sonrie debajo de su máscara al oír al joven.

-Me lo imagino, así que tendré que traer unas sorpresas para ellos. ¿Qué hay de nuevo Naruto?-

-Nada, mucho trabajo y hoy Sakura se fue para la Aldea de la Arena y no sabemos cuándo volverá. Voy a estar muy solo.- El rubio demuestra tristeza en su rostro después de decir eso.

-¿Solo? Naruto si tú tienes a tu esposa.-

-Si, pero ella está en un grupo Anbu y es muy corto el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Además yo soy el que hablo y ella solo escucha. Deberás que somos muy diferentes.-

-Lo siento Naruto. Pero lo bueno es que por ser diferentes es que se atraen tanto. Ustedes hacen una linda y equilibrada pareja.-

-Sí, es cierto lo que dices Kakashi Sensei- El chico le sonríe ya que entendía que era cierto lo que Kakashi decía. La realidad es que él no podía imaginarse con nadie más que su adorada morena.

- Ya no soy tu Sensei, Naruto. –

-Lo siento es la costumbre-

-Bueno te veo luego.-

Kakashi desaparece, dejando solo una nube de humo, luego aparece en su apartamento que se sentía abandonado y solitario.

"Así que se marcho, que malo que no pude despedirme." Kakashi se tira a su cama y se queda dormido rápidamente.  
El peli plateado comienza a trabajar más que nunca en sus misiones y siempre las terminaba con unos simples rasguños.

Pasaron 4 meses, de puro trabajo para ambos ninjas. Uno en misiones y otro en la aldea de la Arena en entrenamiento medico.

-Kakashi y el grupo Anbu se suponía que llegaran esta mañana. Estoy preocupada. – Tsunade le comenta a su compañero mirando hacia fuera de la ventana.

-No te preocupes si algo malo sucediera ya estuviéramos enterados. Además, Kakashi y su equipo son muy buenos.-

-Lo sé, pero ellos siempre llegan antes del término que se le da.- dice la rubia de ojos marones mientras toma una botella de sake y la vierte en una pequeña taza.

-Además ellos son hombres, tal vez decidieron celebrar o tomar vacaciones. A veces uno tiene necesidades- el peliblanco sonríe maliciosamente mientras ve la taza de sake volar hacia él. Jiraiya le esquiva rapidamenta ya que tenía una premonición de que la iba a tirarle con ella.

-No lo creo idiota, Neji está casado. Yamato y Sai son muy serios que ni me los imagino. De Kakashi no se qué pensar, porque leyendo tus libros puede haber cambiado.- Tsunade cambio de preocupada a molesta.

Ya el sol se ocultaba en el orizonte, cuando en la sala de emergencia del hospital de Konoha aparecieron 4 ninjas muy mal heridos. Todos los médicos ninjas y enfermeras comienzan a correr de un lado para otro. Mientras uno de los ninja de la puerta de entrada a la aldea se encontraba en la oficina de la Quinta dando las noticias.

-El equipo Anbu de Kakashi llego a Konoha y están en el hospital mal heridos.- le informa el ninja a la Quinta.

-Lo sabía. Maldita sea.- Una grieta apareció en el escritorio de la Godaime luego de escuchar la noticia. Tsunade toma su suéter se lo pone y sale de la oficina inmediatamente.

Sai tenía un brazo roto y una gran herida en el estomago a causa de una batalla que tuvieron cuando regresaban de la misión. Neji había sido envenenado. Yamato tenía heridas profundas en su espalda y había perdido bastante sangre. Kakashi parecía tener más suerte que los demás, ya que solo se le veía unas heridas superficiales. Las enfermeras pusieron a Sai y a Neji a una camilla y los llevaron a diferentes salas de intensivo. Yamato tambien comenzaba a ser atendido.  
Kakashi detiene a una de las enfermeras.

-¿Donde está Sakura?- Kakashi le pregunta a la enfermera.

-Ella llego hoy en la mañana de la aldea de Arena y está en su casa descansando. Déjame buscar una camilla para ti. No te muevas. -

La enfermera solo le dio la espalda por un segundo y el peli plateado ya había desaparecido.

Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto peinándose su largo y hermoso cabello rosa. Cuando siente que alguien golpea la ventana.

-¡Naruto, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que entres por la puerta de la casa? – Ya una vena de irritación comenzaba a pulsar en la frente de Sakura.

Sakura se da cuenta que no era Naruto, así que va abrir la ventana. Cuando abre la ventana ve a Kakashi ensangrentado y casi inconsciente. Kakashi trata de hablar pero se desmaya y cae en los brazos de la joven. Sakura no lo pensó 2 veces y tomo al ninja de pelo plateados, lo entro al cuarto y lo acostó en su cama. Inmediatamente comienza a desvestir al ninja y luego escanea su cuerpo.

"Kakashi, ¿qué te paso?" Piensa Sakura totalmente desesperada, pero su profesionalismo y determinación ayudaba a que hiciera su trabajo como debía sin entrar en panico.

Sakura siente que el pulso de Kakashi se debilitaba. Sakura hace un chequeo completo de todo el cuerpo y encuentra que a pesar de que las heridas eran pequeñas de alguna forma habían dañado algunas arterias y que Kakashi estaba desangrándose por dentro. Sakura trata de parar la hemorragia lo más rápido posible.

-Kakashi no me hagas esto. Vamos, Kakashi.- Le decía la peli rosa mientras energía verde se transfería de sus manos al cuerpo del hombre.

Sakura necesitaba medicamentos y utensilios para poder trabajar, así que se detiene un minuto. Invoca una paloma y envía un mensaje al hospital con la lista de medicinas que necesita para estabilizar al hombre. Luego Sakura continua cerrando las heridas internas. Ella no tenía idea de que mas hacer hasta que las medicinas llegaran. En minutos tocan a la ventana y era un ninja con las medicinas que mando a buscar. Sakura abrió la ventana y el ninja le dio los medicamentos.

-Gracias. Dile a la Quinta que yo me encargo de el, porque no lo podemos moverlo, ya que tiene heridas internas.-

El ninja asiente con la cabeza y desaparece. Sakura se pone a trabajar de inmediato. Ella hace un suero de plasma para ayudar a equilibrar la sangre ya que Kakashi había perdido mucha. Sakura trabajo durante 3 horas sin descanso. Ya no había nada más que hacer, pero ella se siente más calmada cuando el pulso del peli plateado comienza a ser normal. Sakura mira al hombre inconsciente y ve su cuerpo ensangrentado. Ella no quería verlo de esa forma.

-Madre, Madre- Grito Saura desde su cuarto y su madre llega casi corriendo al escuchar a su hija llamarla de esa forma.

- Madre necesito que me ayudes a limpiarle la sangre.-

-¿Que sucedió? ¿Por qué tu maestro esta aquí y tan mal herido?- Pregunta la madre asombrada con la escenografía que estaba viendo en el cuarto de la joven.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Ahora lo importante es que este bien.-

La madre asiente con la cabeza y sale a buscar agua, unos trapos y vendas. Luego Sakura comienza a limpiarle el cuerpo con lo que su madre le trajo. Ya el ninja estaba más estabilizado y limpio, pero todavía no recobraba el sentido.  
Sakura decide dejarlo dormir un poco, así que se fue a tomar un baño. Cuando sale del baño se acerca a la cama y mira a su paciente, el cual todavía dormía. Así que se sienta en una silla a velar sus sueños.  
En la mañana Sakura siente unos quejidos.

-No te muevas tanto, que estas mal herido.-

Kakashi mira hacia la silla. Y allí estaba ella mirándolo con unos ojos soñolientos.

-Que bueno que te encontré.- Kakashi dice casi susurrando.

-No quiero que hables, debes descansar. -

-Gracias, Sakura.-

Ambos se quedan callados por horas. Kakashi ni se atrevía a decir una palabra, el sabia cuan estricta era su doctora. Pero observaba desde la cama todos los movimientos de la joven. Sakura lo escaneo, le chequeo su pulso y hasta lo alimento con sus mano. Luego la joven se prepara para salir.

-Voy para el hospital. Pero eso no significa que te puedes mover. Si llego y no estás te buscare hasta debajo de la tierra y te mando al hospital con todos los huesos rotos. ¿Entendiste?

-Gracias por la advertencia.-

Sakura desaparece por la ventana. Después de 1 hora la madre de Sakura toca a la puerta.

-Kakashi aquí te traigo una sopa para que te recuperes mas rápido.-  
-Gracias señora, no tenia porque molestarse.-

- Ya Sakura me dijo que tu no comes en frente de nadie, así que me voy retirando. Sabes, tengo que decirte que definitivamente eres igual a tu padre. En lo físico y en la personalidad. El siempre tan callado y alejado del mundo que le rodeaba. Todavía no sé como logro conquistar a tu madre.- La señora le sonríe y luego se dirige a la puerta.

-¿Tu los conociste?- Pregunto el hombre de manera curiosa.  
-Sí. Muy bonita pareja que hacían los 2. Y tú, muy guapo igual que el. Jajajaja, Bueno me voy, por favor descansa.-

Kakashi se tomo la sopa y mientras llegaba su doctora, pensaba en su familia. Kakashi se quedo dormido nuevamente ya que no tenía muchas fuerzas.

Sakura entra por la puerta y ve a su paciente durmiendo. Al lado había un plato de sopa terminado.

-Madre... Siempre servicial-

Sakura sale del cuarto y lo deja dormir. La peli rosa regresa al cuarto ya de noche y su paciente se voltea y le extiende una mano. Sakura le toma la mano y se sienta cerca de él.

-Kakashi, ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué llegaste así?- Pregunto Sakura con una voz suave.

-Fue una misión muy difícil, Sakura. No estábamos preparados para las sorpresas que tenia la aldea de la niebla. Llegue a pensar que no lo lograríamos. Por cierto sabes como están los demás.-

-Yamato y Neji están estables. El que requiere más cuidado es Sai ya que la herida en el estomago perforo el intestino. Pero la Quita se está ocupando de él.-

-Si algo les pasaba no me lo iba a perdonar.-

- No te preocupes todos van a estar bien. Gracias por venirme a buscar. Aunque sé que querías que yo fuera a ayudar a los demás también. –

-La verdad es que yo sabía que ellos estarían en buenas manos. Yo vine a que tú me curaras a mí. Ya yo sabía cuan malas eran mis heridas, pero no dije nada hasta llegar a la aldea con los demás. No sabes cuánto me alegre que estuvieras en la aldea cuando llegue.- Kakashi le aprieta la mano mientras decía eso.

Con ese apretón Sakura sintió un corrientaso por todo el cuerpo.

-Kakashi me alegra el que confiaras en mi. Ahora vuélvete a dormir, tienes que recobrar tus fuerzas. Por cierto todos ustedes estarán de vacaciones un buen tiempo.-

-Creo que me las merezco.-

Kakashi vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y Sakura decide salir del cuarto para no molestarlo.

Al otro dia Sakura entra al cuarto y ve a su paciente envuelto en la sabana buscando algo.

-¿Acaso buscas esto?- pregunta la joven con la ropa de ninja en la mano.

- Ya me imaginaba que al sentirte bien tratarías de escapar. Antes de que te vayas yo te tengo que evaluarte Kakashi. Así que siéntate.-

Kakashi se sienta en la cama. Sakura pone la ropa del ninja en la silla y se acerca lentamente a peli plateado.

-Necesito que te recuestes.-

Kakashi asiente con la cabeza y se acuesta en la cama. Sakura comienza a escanear el cuerpo. Mientras lo hace Kakashi siente unas gotas que van cayendo en su cuerpo.

-Sakura... ¿Qué te pasa?- Kakashi no entendía por qué la mujer lloraba.

Kakashi se sienta y la toma por el brazo gentilmente.

-Sakura mírame por favor. Sakura, por favor.-

Sakura lo mira con los ojos empapados. Kakashi la atrae por el brazo hacia su pecho cálido y la abraza.

-Por favor Sakura dime qué te pasa. Dime, mi chiquita.- La voz del hombre le calaba en lo más hondo de su corazón.

Sakura comienza a llorar mas cuando él le dice eso y Kakashi no entiende nada.

-Kakashi…- dice la joven con voz entrecortada, mientras se aferraba mas al torso del hombre. Ella quería sentir cada latido de su corazón. Sin darse cuenta que así mismo Kakashi podía escuchar los latidos enloquecidos del de ella.

-No sabes que terror sentí cuando caíste en mis brazos. Pensé que te perdía y yo sin poder hacer nada. Kakashi, no quiero que te pase nada, nunca. Tu, Naruto y mi madre son mi única familia, los que me conocen y me aceptan como soy. Si les llega a pasar algo a ustedes yo me ...-

Kakashi la abraza mas fuerte al escuchar sus palabras.

-shhhh, ya chiquita, mientras tu estés aquí con nosotros todo estará bien.- el hombre le susurra al oído.

Sakura comienza a calmarse, después de escuchar hablar a su paciente, amigo, maestro y una vez amante. Su voz era cálida y en ella envolvía mucha comprensión. Sakura se acomoda mejor en los brazos del hombre.

"Como te extrañe, Kakashi." Piensa la joven, mientras ambos sentían sus corazón latir al mismo tiempo, ambos corazones desbocados y las venas ardiendo de un sentimiento que nunca antes habían tenido.

-Gracias por tolerar mi lloriqueo. Parece que a pesar de que ha pasado mucho el tiempo yo sigo siendo una llorona.- Sakura suelta al peli plateado poco a poco y este la libera de su fuerte abrazo.  
-Una llorona con mucho poder y muy hermosa.- Kakashi le limpia las lagrimas de los ojos a la joven.

En ese momento la madre de Sakura toca a la puerta.

-Sakura, el maestro tiene visitas.- Dice la madre al otro lado de la puerta.

Sakura se seca bien las lagrimas, mira a Kakashi y le sonríe.

-Madre, ¿Quién es?-

- Es Naruto.-

-Ok, dile que me dé un minuto.-

-Bueno Kakashi, ya estas mucho mejor, así que puedes ir a descansar a tu apartamento. Debes ir al hospital en 2 días para volver a examinarte.-

Kakashi asiente con la cabeza y comienza a vestirse.

-Naruto puedes entrar. –

-¿Como estas Kakashi sensei?- Dice el rubio con cara de preocupación.

-Listo para que me acompañes hasta mi casa.-

Naruto mira a Sakura buscando aprobación. El sabia que a Kakashi le encantaba escaparse.

- Si Naruto, ya Kakashi puede salir, pero acuérdale que debe regresar al hospital a verme en 2 días.-

-No te preocupes Sakura chan, déjamelo a mí.- Naruto le sonríe al ver que parecía que el Sensei estaba bien.

Naruto y Kakashi salen lentamente por la puerta del cuarto. Mientras Sakura se preguntaba por qué razón su corazón latía tan fuertemente. Porque no podía olvidar como se siente estar cerca de él.

* * *

Continuara…

OMG pensé que nunca terminaría de editarlo. Pero creo que seré mas rápida en el próximo cap. que me encanta. Creo que habrá de todo, celos, acción y hasta un casi encuentro. Jajajaj.

¡Gracias por leer! Acepto comentarios y críticas constructivas. Así es como uno crece, ¿no?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Regrese con el 4to cap. es mi segundo favorito, después del 1ero. XD

Como 100 pre gracias por leer. Se aceptan comentarios y criticas, porque así crecemos.

Recuerden que uso "" para los pensamientos. Ej. "Si ella me quisiera." Piensa Shinakami después de verla partir. (jajajaj, pensaran quien rayos es ese, pues lean y verán. )

Cap.4 La Misión: Se desatan los celos.

Luego de 2 semanas Jiraiya y la Quinta se encuentran discutiendo una nueva misión en la oficina. No había mas solución que enviar al equipo más fuerte de Konoha.  
Kakashi ya se encontraba recuperado de la ultima misión y entrenando en el cañón de las 7 Lagrimas.

-Escalar este cañón era más fácil 15 años atrás.- Dice el peli plateado mientras las gotas de sudor bajaban por su cara.

Kakashi continua tratando de escalar la montaña con una sola mano. De repente escucha el sonido de una águila volando sobre él.

-¿Mensaje de la Quinta?-

Cuando mira el águila no era de la Quinta era de su estudiante.  
Kakashi se detiene en la mitad de la escalasión y cuando mira hacia arriba ve a una hermosa mujer con el pelo rosa observándolo. Kakashi trata de avanzar con las 2 manos, pero la kunoichi le grita.

-Sin hacer trampas Kakashi.-

Kakashi sonríe y vuelve a tratar solo con una mano. Cuando el ninja del pelo plateado llega a la cima, Sakura le da una mano.

-Ya era tiempo yo no tengo todo el día- La mujer sonríe pícaramente.  
-Muy chistosa. A que se debe la visita.-  
-Tenemos una misión-  
-¿Tenemos?-

-Sip, de nuevo a la acción. Oh que, ¿ya te acostumbraste a las vacaciones?

Ambos desaparecen.  
En la oficina de la Quinta se encontraban Naruto, Sai y Yamato. De repente tocan a la puerta y entran Sakura y Kakashi.

-¿Por qué demonios se tardaron tanto? – Una vena pulsaba de la rubia Godaime a quien no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar.  
-Lo siento, pero Kakashi no se daba prisa en escalar el cañon con una mano. Tardo una eternidad.-  
-Lo siento Quinta, pero Sakura no me permitía avanzar ya que me obligo a escalarlo con una mano.-  
-Cállense los dos. Los llame porque tenemos una importante y diferente misión para ustedes. Esta misión puede traer la paz para Konoha y las aldeas aleadas a nosotros por un par de años mas o la guerra y la pérdida de los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea.-

Naruto traga lentamente al escuchar a la Quinta.  
-Me han informado que en la aldea de las Sombras se está planeando un ataque hacia Konoha. ¿Cuándo? No se sabe, pero antes de que se termine el plan de ataque, nosotros entraremos y los destruiremos a ellos.- Dice Jiraiya con voz determinante.  
-¿Cuál es el plan?- Pregunta Kakashi al escuchar la seriedad del asunto.  
-Bueno se ha escuchado que el líder de este grupo de terroristas es un pervertido que le encantan las mujeres jóvenes y como Jiraiya pierde sus facultades cuando esta cerca de una.-  
" ¿Por qué tiene que ponerme de ejemplo?" Piensa Jiraiya mientras la rubia continuaba explicando.

-Por eso la misión es diferente. Sakura será el arma principal de esta misión. Ella se encargara de enganchar al líder con su belleza y luego lo aniquilara cuando él se encuentre más indefenso. Yamato será el tío adinerado y comerciante, solo de paso ya que va a cerrar un trato con la aldea del Roció. Sai será el hijo de Yamato, quien se encuentra aprendiendo del negocio. Naruto el amigo de Sai que está de vacaciones con la familia y por ultimo Kakashi el que transporta a la familia.- Tsunade termino de explicar.

Naruto no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a reírse.

-Naruto cállate y escucha. No vamos a entrar destruyendo todo por delante, es una misión pacifica donde Sakura eliminara al enemigo con su herramientas medicas y tomara el libro de conocimiento. ¿Entendido?- Dijo la Quinta.  
-¡Entendido!- Responen toos al unisolo.  
-Saldran en una semana. Yamato y Sai se reunirán con los comerciantes de Konoha para aprender del oficio. Naruto también ira con ustedes y debes aprender a tratar a Sai como tu mejor amigo.-  
-Bueno esperemos por un milagro.- susurro Naruto.  
-Sakura tu estarás bajo el entrenamiento de Madam Shanaki para aprender de modales y de cómo llamar la atención de los hombres sutilmente.- le informa la Quinta a la peli rosa.  
-Kakashi quedaras bajo mi tutoría, debo ensenarte a cómo crear tu nuevo rostro para tu personaje.- Le dijo Tsunade.  
-¿Que tiene de malo el mío?- pregunta el peli plateado.  
-No puedes llamar la atención. Tu padre era muy reconocido y tú te pareces demasiado a él. Además tu pelo plateado, una cicatriz en tu ojo y el sharingan no es algo muy común. Eres uno de los que su cabeza vale muchísimo en el bingo de ninjas. Así que hay que trabajar para que no termines siendo venido.- La Godaime le sonríe, sin saber que eso era lo menos que le preocupaba a Kakashi.  
-Como ordenes.- Dijo un Kakashi molesto.

Todos salieron de la oficina inmediatamente a entrenar para su nueva misión.

Mientras, Kakashi se toma un break en uno de los puentes de Konoha. Estaba muy molesto con la situación, pero no podía decir nada.

-De todas las mujeres de Konoha, tenía que ser ella el anzuelo. .... Luego yo voy a estar de incognito y sin poder estar cerca de ella para protegerla en caso de que algo salga mal.- dijo el hombre en voz muy baja.  
Yamato se acerca a Kakashi. Pero Kakashi ni se había dado cuenta de que alguien se acercaba, estaba muy entrado en sus pensamientos. En sus miedos y preocupaciones.

-Te veo preocupado Kakashi. Pasa algo.- Pregunto Yamato, sorprendiendo a Kakashi.  
-No, solo que no creo que sea prudente poner a Sakura en ese tipo de situación. Ella no tiene tanta experiencia como para realizar una misión tan peligrosa.-  
-Kakashi, creo que estas subestimando a tu estudiante. Creo que ella es muy inteligente y fuerte. Estoy seguro que hará un buen papel en esta misión. Además tu estarás ahí para protegerla.-  
-¡No! Ustedes estarán ahí. Acuérdate que yo solo soy el que los transporta.- Kakashi estaba muy molesto.  
-Sepai, tienes que calmarte, no estás razonando. Si fueras solo el que transportas, crees que no hubiesen puesto a cualquier otro ninja. Cualquiera puede ser el que nos transporta. Yo creo que tu eres nuestro ambush, si algo pasa, tu eres el mas rápido e inteligente del equipo. Además de la experiencia.-

En ese momento Kakashi se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de control, que si estuviera pensando llegaría a la misma conclusión que su compañero y que esa era la verdadera razón de su papel en dicha misión.

-En estos momentos no podemos desboronarnos, especialmente tu. No te preocupes, tu eres un genio tú sabrás como protegerla.- El pelinegro posa su mano sobre el hombro de Kakashi en soporte.

Yamato comienza a caminar y alejarse de Kakashi con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Es cierto, no me puedo desboronar en estos momentos mi equipo y Konoha me necesita. ¿Qué me pasa?" Piensa el peli plateado viendo a los peces brincar en el riachuelo.

Paso la semana y ya todos estaban listos para salir. Al frente de la entrada de la mansión de la Quinta se encontraba Naruto, Sai, Yamato y Kakashi un poco cambiado, esperando por Sakura. La Quinta sale y mira al equipo que no parecían ninjas, parecían personas normales de condición adinerada.

-Perfecto. Espero estén mas que listos, los espero ver dentro de una semana y media. Si las cosas empeoran Kakashi ordena abordar la misión o envía un mensaje y los ayudaremos.-

Kakashi asiente con la cabeza y toma su lugar al frente de la carreta.

En ese momento Sakura sale de la mansión. Lucia tan hermosa con su pelo recogido con un peine y un kimono rosa claro con flores blancas.  
Naruto trago muy lentamente cuando la vio y corrió abrirle la puerta a la hermosa mujer. Yamato le sonríe, tiende su mano y la ayuda a subir a la carreta.

-Tengo que decirlo, por primera vez te vez hermosa.- Dijo Sai.

Sakura lo mira con mucho enojo, pero no perdió la postura.

-¡Callate idiota!- Naruto salió a la defensa.  
La carreta comienza a moverse y alejarse.  
-Espero que todo salga bien.- Tsunade respira profundamente mientras los ve respirar.  
Jiraiya sale por la puerta de la mansión y se acerca a la Quinta.  
-No te preocupes, Kakashi está con ellos, el no dejara que nada pase.-

Ya había oscurecido y la carreta entraba a la aldea de las sombras. Dos ninjas de la aldea detienen la carreta y le preguntan al conductor(Kakashi) que les traía a la aldea.

-Mi jefe tiene unos negocios que cerrar en la aldea del Roció. Pero esto se llevara a cabo en un par de días así que decidió pasar unos días aquí con su familia.- dice Kakashi con una voz muy profunda.

Kakashi lucia muy diferente con su cabello negro, largo amarado en una cola, su rostro descubierto, pero no se parecía en nada al Kakashi que todos conocían.  
Los dos ninjas caminaron hasta la puerta de la carrera y tocan la puerta. Naruto abre la puerta de la carreta. Los ninjas se quedan anonadados cuando ven a la joven de cabellos rosados y unos ojos más bellos que las esmeraldas.

-Buenas noches. Quería preguntar si tienen sitio para hospedarse durante su estadia. – dice uno de los ninjas que no le quitaba los ojos a la mujer.  
-No tenemos. Ustedes me podrían recomendar un hotel o alguna posada.- le pregunta Yamato.  
-Por supuesto. El mejor lugar es Ying Kala. Nosotros le dirigimos.- contesto el otro ninja muy gentilmente.

Yamato asiente con la cabeza y cierra la puerta de la carreta.  
Los ninjas caminan al frente de la carreta y esta los sigue. Los ninjas se detienen al frente de un lujoso hotel y le indican al conductor que ese era el lugar.  
Kakashi se baja de la carreta y abre la puerta.  
-Muchas gracias.- le dice Yamato al carretero.

Kakashi asiente con la cabeza. Yamato, Naruto y Sai salen de la carreta. Kakashi extiende su mano y ayuda a salir a la hermosa mujer. Kakashi se queda perplejo, sin habla y con el corazón corriendo a 1000 millas por minutos. El no la había visto cuando ella salió de la mansión de la Hokage. Kakashi intentaba mantenerse bajo control después de verla tan hermosa.  
Sakura sale de la carreta y Kakashi le hace una reverencia al igual que los ninjas.

-Bueno entremos a hacer la reservación.- dice Yamato.

Todos entran acepto Kakashi y los ninjas.

-¡Wao! Que mujer.- comenta uno de los ninjas.  
-¿Ella es la esposa de tu jefe?- pregunta el otro ninja con mucha curiosidad.

Kakashi traga hondo y decide seguir con el plan.  
-No, ella es la sobrina. El moreno es su hijo y el rubio es amigo de su hijo.-  
-Espero no tenga novio.- El ninja le sonríe a Kakashi y Kakashi finge una sonrisa.

-Bueno espero que tu jefe tenga un buen tiempo aquí.-  
-Me podrían decir dónde puedo poner la carreta y alimentar a los caballos.-  
-Claro, síguenos.-

Mientras Yamato, Sai, Naruto y Sakura se estaban instalando en el Hotel.  
Sakura sale al balcón de su habitación y mira a su alrededor. De frente se podía ver una gran mansión y había un hombre sentado en el jardín de la mansión. Sakura se le queda mirando, así que el hombre siente la presencia de la mujer. El hombre la mira, sonrie, se voltea y camina hacia la mansión.  
Sakura vuelve a su habitación.  
En la mañana Sakura y el resto del equipo estaban listos para conocer la aldea. De repente alguien toca a la puerta de Sakura y esta la abre. Uno de los empleados del Hotel traía con el unas hermosas rosas blancas.

-Siento molestarla pero le han enviado estas flores.-  
Sakura se sonroja.  
-Por favor póngalas en la mesa.-

Sakura se acerca al arreglo, saca la tarjeta y la lee.

"Gracias por darme los mejores sueños de mi vida. Quiero conocerte. Lord Shinakami."  
-¡Perfecto!- dijo la peli rosa al ver que ya tendría su primer contacto con el enemigo.

Sakura sale de la habitación y toco a la puerta de la habitación de Yamato. Sakura le escribe una nota donde le informaba que el enemigo le envió flores y quería conocerla. Todos salieron de la habitación ya que el enganche estaba listo sin tan siquiera mover un dedo. Cuando se acercaban a la puerta de salida ven un hombre muy elegante que entra y se acerca a ellos con 4 ninjas detrás de el. Los 4 ninjas parecían guarda espaldas.

-Buenos días visitantes y hermosa dama. Mi nombre es Shinakami. Me entere de su interés en conocer la aldea y yo quiero darle la bienvenida y ensenarle todo lo que tenemos aquí en la aldea. Tal vez decidan no marcharse después de verla.-

.  
-Muchas gracias, nos encantaría que alguien de aquí nos ensene los alrededores.- Dijo Yamato de manera gentil.

-Pues no hay nada más que decir. Por favor hermosa dama me permite su brazo.- En los ojos del hombre se podía observar su interés por la peli rosa.

Shinakami pone su brazo en la cintura y espera por el brazo de Sakura. Sakura se acerca glamorosamente y entrelaza su brazo con la del hombre. Shinakami no podía dejar de mirar a Sakura durante la caminata.

-Todavia no me has dicho formalmente tu nombre.-  
-Disculpe mi falta de gentileza, mi nombre es Sakura, gracias por sus atenciones.- Sakura le sonríe seductoramente.  
Shinakami le sonríe y cada vez caía mas en el embrujo de los ojos esmeralda que poseía la joven.

-Eres encantadora me encantaría que tú y tu familia vinieran a comer a mi casa hoy en la noche.-  
-Bueno, si no es molestia creo que estaría bien.-  
-Muy bien, pues que no se diga mas hoy cenaran en mi casa.- Shinakami se torna hacia los demás que caminaban detrás y le informa sobre la cena.  
-Bueno si tu lo dices, mejor para nosotros. Seguimos guardando nuestro dinero.- Dice un Naruto que parecía muy serio y calculador.  
-Naruto tu aprendes muy rápido, pero no seas insolente con el señor.- Yamato regana a Naruto por su actitud.  
-Lo siento, es que estoy tratando de poner en práctica lo que el padre de mi amigo me ensena sobre negocios. Yo quiero ser como el.-  
-Deja de hacerte el más inteligente en negocios, tu gastas y pierdes todo tu dinero en mujeres.- Dice un Sai molesto.  
-¡Cállate! Nadie tiene que saber mi debilidad.-  
-Eres un pervertido igual que tu abuelo. – Sai se refería a Ero senin.  
-No empiecen a pelear frente a personas importantes. Más que amigos, parecen que se odian.-

Sakura se empieza a reírse al escuchar a sus compañeros llevar su papel al pie de la letra, pero sin dejar a fuera sus usuales peleas. Shinakami mira a Sakura reírse.

- Me encanta cuando te ríes. Tu familia parece ser muy divertida. -  
- Si tu lo dices.-

Ambos continúan caminando y por el camino se encuentran con Kakashi. Yamato le pidió que los acompañara en la caminata. Así que Kakashi los seguía sin decir una palabra, observando todos los movimientos del líder y sus guarda espaldas.

En 4 días Sakura ya había ganado el corazón de su objetivo. Entre paseos, miradas, sonrisas y pasar tanto tiempo juntos el se sentía como si ella fuese la única mujer en el mundo. Shinakami estaba sumamente vulnerable ya que Sakura le temía a los ninjas por que estos mataron a sus padres cuando ella era pequeña. El hombre le permitía acercarse a él sin ningún tipo de proteccion. El tenia la guardia muy baja frente a esa mujer que se mostraba delicada y hermosa, ya que el la comenzaba a amar.  
Ya se acercaba el momento, en el quinto día Sakura fue invitada a la casa del hombre para una cena romántica. En la cena Shinakami le declaro su amor. Sakura estaba asombrada de que todo estuviese hiendo como se había planeado. Así que le pidió tiempo para corresponderle ya que ella no sabía si su amor le podría traer desgracia a su vida ya que él era un ninja.

-Yo entiendo tu temor Sakura. Pero te prometo que hare lo que esté en mis manos para evitar que sufras y para que siempre te sientas amada.- El hombre le dice con una voz que emitía comprensión y amor.

Sakura no sabía porque todo en esta misión iba tan bien, cuando en su vida personal todo siempre salía tan mal y nunca había sido correspondida. Sentía rabia de que por primera vez un hombre le declaraba su amor y ella solo se encontraba en medio de su mejor actuación.

-Por favor dame tiempo, yo necesito pensar. Te prometo que te contestare antes de que me tenga que marchar.- La mujer de cabellos rosados pálidos respondía con una voz temblorosa por su confusión ante lo que pedía el hombre.

-Quédate por favor.- Le pidió el, con una voz profunda.

- No puedo yo no quiero herirte, ni salir herida. Déjame dormir y ordenar mis sentimientos bajo las sabanas.-

-Entiendo.-

- Mejor hablemos mañana, que ya se está haciendo tarde. Debo volver al hotel.-

-Te acompaño.-

-Mejor no Shinakami, me gustaría estar sola. Caminar me hará aclarar todo esto que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. Por favor entiéndeme, descansa, mañana podremos hablar mejor. –

- Como digas mi reina.- El hombre la mira con esos ojos oscuros y penetrantes.

-Gracias.- Sakura se acerco y lo abrazo tiernamente.

-Gracias.- Le volvió a repetir en el oído con una voz dulce, voz que al hombre le calaba hasta el fondo del corazón.

Sakura lo soltó lentamente, le miro a los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente. La mujer se dio media vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta. Mientras el observaba como se alejaba, el no retiraba su mirada de la silueta de la mujer hasta que la puerta se cerro y el quedo solo. Los ninjas en la puerta observan a la mujer salir de la casa, sin su Jefe.

-¿Necesita que la acompañemos al hotel?- Uno de los ninjas le pregunta.

-Muchas gracias, pero le pedí a Shinakami que quería estar sola para poder pensar mientras camino. Así que es mejor que no. Nos vemos mañana.- La mujer le sonríe muy tiernamente.

-Entendemos. Que descanse.- Otro ninja le contesta.

Cuando se va alejando de la mansión y se acercaba al Hotel, Sakura escucha a un caballo venir a todo galope. El caballo se acerca a ella, un brazo se extiende y la monta sobre el caballo. Sakura estaba confundida, era Kakashi quien cabalgaba en el caballo. El caballo cambia de dirección y se adentra al bosque fuera de la aldea de las sombras y se detiene cerca de arrollo. Kakashi se baja del caballo y ayuda a Sakura a bajar. Cuando esta se baja, Kakashi comienza a caminar hacia un árbol y a quitarse la máscara muy calladamente.

-Kakashi, ¿paso algo con la misión?- Pregunto Sakura nerviosa porque no sabía que estaba pasando.

- Lo siento.-

-Dime qué rayos pasa, por que salimos de la aldea de esta forma. – Sakura estaba confundida el la había sacado de la aldea y no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando.

-No pasa nada. Y… Lo siento. Lo siento con todo mi corazón, pero no pude contenerme han sido unos días de rabia, coraje, frustración e impotencia. Sakura me estoy volviendo loco. No puedo verte cerca de ese hombre, la rabia me está consumiendo. Yo quiero ser ese hombre. Yo quiero estar cerca de ti, llenarte con mis atenciones y verte reír con mis comentarios.-  
- Kakashi … -

Kakashi sigue hablando mirando hacia la cima de un árbol. El no se atrevía mirar a la mujer. Esto era intolerable, ellos se encontraban en medio de una misión y él se encontraba muy vulnerable. Su voz estaba entrecortada y él se encontraba perdido en medio de un mar de sentimientos. El sabía que no era el momento, el sabía que estaba mal y que ella no le correspondería.

Sakura miraba la espalda del hombre sin habla. Ella no sabía si se encontraba en medio de un genjutsu. Lo que fuera que estaba pasando era lo mejor que había vivido o sonado en su vida. La mujer decide dar su paso y se le va acercando silenciosamente.

- Lo sé soy un loco, he perdido el control y no sé lo que estoy haciendo. Por eso te pido perdón.-

De repente Kakashi siente la respiración de la mujer muy cerca de él. Sakura le pone su mano en el hombro suavemente.

-Por favor, voltea.-

Cuando Kakashi se voltea ve los ojos color esmeralda mirándolo intensamente. La mano delicada de la peli rosa se posa sobre su rostro y suavemente comienza a bajarle la máscara. Kakashi solo se dejo llevar por la ternura de ella. Sus labios se acercaron y se rozaron suavemente hasta lograr armonizarse con los sentimientos que ambos sentían. El peli plateado no pudo evitar entrelazar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura. La mujer separa sus labios húmedos de los del hombre y lo mira con ternura.

-Kakashi, siento tanto el haberte hecho sentir así. Yo nunca he querido lastimarte.-

- No tu no me has lastimado. Tu no sabias nada. Además esta es tu misión y tú haces lo que tienes que hacer para llevarla a cabo. Pero yo no estoy preparado para esto. Llevo mese tratando de escapar de esta sensación, de estos sentimientos, pero con el tiempo mi loco amor ha crecido.  
- Desde aquel día, yo he ido sintiendo lo mismo por ti. Gracias por decirme que no estoy tan loca y que tú me correspondes. Dime que me quieres.-

Sakura vuelve a besar a Kakashi y el beso empezó a encender por la pasión. La respiración se comienza a desbocar igual que el corazón.

-Te quiero, Sakura. – Le susurra Kakashi mientras le besaba en el cuello.  
-Kakashi.-  
-Yo te necesito y quiero estar cerca de ti siempre.-

Sakura comienza a tratar de quitarle su envestidura pero Kakashi la detiene. Su mentalidad de ninja no lo dejo continuar su locura por su amante. Ya el había descargado todo aquello que cargaba en su corazón y se sentía feliz porque era correspondido.  
-Sakura este no es el mejor momento. Terminemos la misión lo antes posible y regresemos a Konoha. Allí podremos continuar. -  
Sakura lo mira con disgusto y Kakashi la besa tiernamente en la frente.

-Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar a solas no me miraras con disgusto.- el peli plateado le sonríe después de decirle eso.  
-Volvamos a la aldea, por cierto espero nadie nos hayas visto.-  
-No te preocupes, la salida que tome no tiene vigilancia ya que nadie quiere venir a este bosque.-  
-Que raro, es muy bonito.-  
-Le llaman el bosque de los muertos entre las sombras. Y es bonito porque nadie entra a dañarlo.-

Kakashi hace unas señales y su rostro cambia nuevamente. El sube al caballo y le tiende la mano a la peli rosa. Sakura sube al caballo y rodea la cintura del hombre con sus manos fuertemente.  
Ambos volvieron a la aldea. Kakashi deja a Sakura cerca del hotel, para que no los vieran. Sakura volvió enseguida a su cuarto. La mujer se sentía tan feliz, no sabía qué hacer, el hombre que le confesó su amor era el hombre en el cual ella no podía dejar de pensar desde el día en que estuvieron juntos. Desde el día en que ella se convirtió en mujer. La mujer se desase el cabello con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en Kakashi.

-Bueno ya es hora, no voy a esperar ni un día más.- dice la mujer mirándose en el espejo.

Sakura se levanto temprano, se arreglo y se dirigió a completar su misión. Ella paso todo el día por la aldea con Shinakami y este la complacía en todo. Al final del paseo se detienen en un hermoso jardín a tomar aire.

-Hoy es el día Sakura, ¿me tienes una respuesta?- le pregunta Shinakami con una voz suave pero profunda.  
-Bueno preferiría darte la respuesta en un lugar más privado, podría ser durante la cena.-  
-Bueno, será como tú quieras mi reina.-

Shinakami dejo a Sakura en el hotel y él se dirigió a su casa. El hombre mando a preparar la casa para una gran cena romántica. Este envió a todos sus ninjas a vigilar la casa desde afuera ya que su amada no se sentía cómoda con su presencia. Mientras, Sakura se ponía su mejor vestido y se preparaba para su espectacular noche.

Yamato, Naruto y Sai, no estaban de acuerdo con que la misión se terminara tan rápido ya que podía salir algo mal. Pero debían dejar todo en manos de Sakura ya que ella era quien dirigía el drama.  
Sakura salio por la puerta y Kakashi la esperaba con la carreta. El peli plateado quedo embrujado con la belleza de su amada. Él le abrió la puerta y la ayuda a subir. La carreta se dirigió hacia la entrada de la mansión y se detiene frente a esta.  
Kakashi ayudo a Sakura a bajar y no le podía quitar los ojos de encima. Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y en ese trayecto conto los ninjas que se encontraban afuera vigilando la mansión. Dos ninjas en la puerta le hacen una reverencia con la cabeza y le abren la puerta. Sakura entra contoneándose delicada, pero seductivamente.

-Bienvenida mi reina.-

Sakura le sonríe al hombre y mientras caminaban por el corredor observo rápidamente que no habían ninjas dentro de la casa. Eso era un alivio para ella, aunque estaba más que preparada. Ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca y Shinakami le sirvió sake.

-Para ser una mujer tan delicada tienes un buen paladar para el sake.-

Sakura le sonríe mientras tomaba un sorbo. El hombre sale por la puerta a ver si la cena ya estaba servida. En ese momento Sakura se acerca al escritorio y ve un libro que lucía muy peculiar. Sakura lo habre y ve que es un bingo. Ella pasa unas cuantas páginas y observa fotos de ninjas con descripciones sobre ellos. Sakura continua pasando las paginas y comienza a reconocer algunos de los ninjas. En el libro se encontraba el Tercer Hokage, Orochimaru, Itachi, Naruto, Yamato, Sasuke y Kakashi. Sakura respira profundo y en ese momento Shinakami entra a la biblioteca.  
-¿Que haces? ¿Por qué estás viendo ese libro?- Pregunta Shinakami con una voz fuerte y demandante, mientras se acerca a ella.

Sakura suelta el libro y se muestra nerviosa frente al hombre que le reclamaba.

-Yo, yo estaba viendo tu biblioteca y vi este libro muy extraño, así que decidí darle un vistazo.- dice la mujer con una voz temblorosa.

-No debes de estar mirando ese tipo de libros. -

Cuando el hombre se acerca a tomar el libro Sakura se aleja de el con miedo.

-Lo siento Shinakami, esto no funcionara. Tú dices tener sentimientos hacia mí y a pesar de todo quieres mantenerme alejada de tus secretos. Solo ojeaba un libro que ni sé lo que es y me tratas como si fuera tu enemiga.-

-Sakura perdóname- El hombre trata de acercarse.

- No te acerques, no.- Sakura da un paso atrás cuando él la iba a tomar por la mano.

-Yo, yo pensé que eras diferente. Anoche pensé que tal vez tu y yo… Que tu…- Unas lagrimas comienzan a bajar por su rostro.

-No llores, perdóname. Por favor, Sakura.

-Yo hubiese querido que fueses un hombre normal, un hombre el cual con fiara en su mujer, el cual solo la trataría con amor, con ternura. Tu sabes que mi pasado no es el mejor y a pesar de yo pensaba en un futuro contigo.- La peli rosa se sienta en un mueble con la cabeza agachada, sus lagrimas caían al suelo.

Shinikami llego cerca de ella, verla llorando así le rompía el corazón, mas cuando ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por aceptarlo. El se arrodillo frente a ella poso su mano en la rodilla de la peli rosa.  
-Lo siento. Estoy nervioso esperando por tu respuesta. Tu puedes ver lo que quieras cuando quieras. Si te quedas conmigo tu serás la dueña de mi corazón, de cada rincón de mi casa, negocios, empleados, todo. Por favor no llores. Esto no volverá a pasar. –

Sakura comienza a secarse las lagrimas, el saca un pañuelo y se lo frece.

-Necesito ir al tocador.- dice Sakura quien se levanta y deja al hombre allí arrodillado.

La peli rosa llega al baño y se limpia sus ojos, se arregla el maquillaje y vuelve a salir. Cuando va por el corredor se encuentra con Shinakami.

-La cena esta lista.-  
Sakura asiente con la cabeza y le pasa por el lado sin decir nada.  
Ambos se sientan a comer y terminan la cena muy calladamente. Luego él le pide que lo acompañe nuevamente a la biblioteca. Había tensión en el ambiente después de lo ocurrido. Pero Sakura rompe el silencio.

- No puedo vivir en un mundo de secretos y miedos.-  
-Perdóname por favor. No quise herirte.-  
-Lo mejor es que me vaya, antes de que salga mas lastimada.-  
-Por favor, vamos a hablar.-

Shinakami le toma sus manos y se las besa.  
-Tu te has convertido en todo para mí. No duermo, no como y menos pienso desde que llegaste a mi vida.-

Shinakami se acerca al cuerpo de Sakura y le besa los labios muy sutilmente. Sakura observa que él se estaba dando por completo en el beso así que le correspondió. Luego la mujer aleja sus labis y su cuerpo de él. Sakura camina hacia una ventana y casi sin mover el cuerpo hace una senal rápida con sus dedos.

-Ya ha comenzado dice Yamato, prepárense. – dijo Yamato quien se dio cuenta del Genjutsu.

-Te estaré esperando.- dice Kakashi quien se encontraba en las cercanías de la mansión.

Shinakami se acerca a ella sin percibir que una fuerza se había liberado.

-Sakura lo nuestro, puede ser lindo. Dame otra oportunidad. –

Sakura se torna hacia él y lo mira con cierta ternura.

-Yo quiero creerte, pero…-

El hombre la toma por la cintura y la atrae suavemente hacia él. Luego acerca sus labios lentamente a los de ella y la vuelve a besar.

-Creeme.-

Los labios del hombre eran cálidos y suaves. Sakura dejo que él la llevara. La peli rosa entrelaza al hombre entre sus manos tiernamente, mientras invocaba su poder medico liberando su verdadero poder. Sakura le había afectado los nervios a Shinikami, quien pensaba que aquello era debido a lo que sentía por la mujer. Sakura comenzó a acercar sus manos al cuello del hombre para terminar con su vida por completo. En ese minuto el abrió los ojos por que se sentía mareado, sin fuerzas y con unos músculos dormidos. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Sakura mirándolo fríamente mientras lo besaba. Aquella que él veía no era la Sakura de unos minutos atrás. El trata de escapar del mortífero poder de su amada. Sakura aprieta fuertemente al ninja rompiendo varias de sus costillas. El ninja trata de liberar su poder pero Sakura ya había cerrado todas la salidas de su chakra. Sin más pensarlo Sakura decide darle el golpe letal. Al final del beso Sakura lo inyecto con una aguja un veneno. No cualquier veneno, era uno que eliminaba al enemigo en menos de media hora creado por ella.  
El ninja ya estaba más que terminado, ya que sus costillas rotas le penetraron sus órganos vitales. Sakura lo soltó, el cayó al suelo y comenzó a vomitar sangre. Ella se quedo allí mirando como el hombre que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella moría frente a sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?- susurra Shinakami en sus últimos minutos de vida.

-Porque nunca permitiré que alguien como tú le haga daño a lo que más quiero. -Sakura continuaba mirándolo con frialdad.

-Te am…- Susurra el hombre antes de que su último aliento saliera de su cuerpo.

Sakura al ver que todo había terminado tomo el libro, varios documentos y algunos planos. Luego se dirigió a la puerta, muy calmadamente y al salir desapareció.

-¿Ya se termino?- Pregunto un Naruto desesperado.

-Si, la misión esta completada.- Contesta Sakura.

-Bueno pues vamos.- les dice Kakashi.

Los 5 ninjas de Konoha desaparecen dentro del bosque de los muertos entre las sombras. A la media hora los ninjas de Shinakami despiertan del genjutsu y adentro de la mansión se escucha un estruendoso grito de una de las sirvientas. Su líder estaba muerto. Los ninjas salieron de inmediato a encontrar su asesino. Pero ya esta estaba muy lejos dirigiéndose a Konoha con su equipo.

Fue un camino largo y silencioso. Ninguno sabia por que el ambiente estaba tan denso entre ellos. Pero nadie decía nada.

-¡Ya puedo ver la entrada de la aldea!- dijo Naruto feliz de que se acabara el silencio.

Al llegar todos se dirigen a la oficina de la Hokage. Kakashi toca a la puerta y todos entran a la oficina de la Quinta. Sakura camina hacia Tsunade y pone el libro sobre el escritorio.

-Misión cumplida.- Dice Sakura con un tono de alivio.  
-Me sorprende verlos antes de lo previsto y sin un rasguño.-  
-Como lo predijiste el hombre cayo redondito en la emboscada.- dijo Naruto.  
-Muy buen trabajo. Todos ustedes se merecen unas vacaciones. Así que tienen 3 días libres.-  
-Si.- dice el grupo en conjunto.

Todos salen de la oficina excepto Sakura.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, Maestra. Esto me ha ayudado a madurar y crecer como ninja.-  
-Habran muchas misiones donde tú serás la encargada de ellas. Eres una de las mejores.-  
Sakura le hace una reverencia a Tsunade y sale de la oficina.  
-Bueno a descansar.- dice la mujer quien estaba cansada de la misión y del viaje.

Sakura entra a su casa y saluda a su madre. Sakura decide darse un buen baño. Mientras preparaba la tina con agua tibia siente una fuerte brisa que entra por la ventana de su cuarto. Así que sale del baño a cerrar la ventana. Cuando se voltea encuentra a Kakashi parado al frente de ella.

-No puedo esperar.- dijo el hombre y la beso sin darle tiempo de pensarlo.

Sakura termino el beso rápidamente.

- Kakashi espera, recuerda que no vivo sola.-

Kakashi la mira con desagrado.

-Si esperaste otro día, puedes esperar un poco más.- le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa picara.

Sakura se voltea, comienza a caminar hacia el baño y deja caer la toalla que le rodeaba el cuerpo. Kakashi se desespero mas al ver el cuerpo de la mujer desnudo. Sakura volvió a vestirse y ambos salieron por la ventana.  
Al llegar al apartamento de Kakashi, Sakura se le acerca a su amante y le quita la máscara. La mujer lo besa apasionadamente. Kakashi no puede esperar más, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando a su enamorada, así que la desviste con prisa y ella a él.

-No quiero que nadie te toque, quiero que seas solo mía.-  
- Asi será.-  
El amor era insaciable entre los dos amantes. Entre besos y caricias sus cuerpos se convirtieron en uno y volvieron a nacer junto al amanecer. Ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama después de tanto amor. Kakashi mira a Sakura a los ojos.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

Continuara…

Ya se declararon su amor, ¿ahora qué? Esa es una buena pregunta. Gracias por su paciencia y ya pronto comienzo con el Cap. 5.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por esos reviews, gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

Ya estoy aquí. Lamento hacerlos esperar. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. OMG!!! Tanta gente afectada por que el malo murió en el cap. anterior. Jajajaja, pero si él no moria, Kakashi y los demás en el bingo corrían peligro, también Konoha y sus aliados. Nooooo, no le hagan daño a mi Kakashi.

Este Fic fue escrito años atrás y solo lo estoy editando como el site lo pide. La Sakura que describo aquí, es la Sakura que yo pensé ver después del entrenamiento con Tsunade. Y el Kakashi que ven lleno de emociones, es un Kakashi enamorado. El amor es ciego y loco, así que por eso pasa lo que pasa. XD

Recuerden que los pensamientos de los personajes los pongo entre "". Ej. "Si ellos supieran que ya se su secreto." XP

Tambien repito a las parejas que mencione en el primer cap. estos comenzaran a tener más participación de ahora en adelante. Pero mi pareja principal y única es Kakasaku.

**Cap. 5 Tu apoyo**

En Konoha todo seguía normal. Los dos amantes decidieron mantenerlo en secreto para saber a donde llegarían con el tiempo. Kakashi renuncio a ser miembro del grupo ANBU de Yamato, así podría estar cerca de su amada. Ambos se veían a escondidas a altas horas de la noche cuando todos dormían.

-¡Sakura estoy embarazado!- gritaba Naruto en medio de la sala de espera.  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto la peli rosa, ya que no entendía lo que el rubio le decía.  
-Si, Hinata tiene los síntomas.-  
-Ah, bueno. Ya me había preocupado.- Sakura le sonríe Naruto.  
Sakura pasa a la pareja a su oficina y manda a Hinata a recostarse en la camilla. Sakura se acerca y comienza a examinarla. Naruto no paraba de morderse las unas. Hasta que por fin la doctora habla.  
-No cabe duda, Hinata tienes 2 meses de embarazo. Déjenme ser la primera en felicitarlos. -

Hinata mira al rubio y le sonríe con ternura.

-¡Si, lo sabia! Estoy embarazado.-  
-Cállate idiota, tu mujer está embarazada, no tu. -  
- Es niño verdad. – Pregunta Naruto con curiosidad.

-Sí que eres idiota, todavía no se sabe.- le contesta Sakura con una vena punzante en la frente.  
-A mi no me gustaría saber, yo quiero que sea sorpresa. Por cierto Naruto-kun, si es niña, ¿no la vas a querer?- la morena mira a Naruto con sus ojos cristalizados de tristeza.  
Naruto se acerca y le besa la frente.  
-Mi chiquita fue una estupidez, me encantaría que fuera niña y que se pareciera a ti.-

Sakura los ve muy enamorados y tiernos, así que decide salir de la habitación. Para darle un momento de intimidad.

Sakura se queda pensando en lo que su amigo del ama estaba viviendo. Ella sentía una felicidad inmensa por que Naruto había encontrado la felicidad, pero a la misma vez lo envidiaba.  
De repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación y salieron Naruto y Hinata.

-Sakura estas invitada a comer a mi casa hoy a las 7:00 p.m. tenemos que celebrar en grande esta noticia.- le dije el rubio al cual ella no podía negarse.

Sakura asiente con la cabeza y los dos futuros padres continúan caminando. Por el pasillo solo se podía escuchar a Naruto haciendo planes para su bebe.

Ya se acercaba la hora para acabar su turno en el hospital y cuando se preparaba para salir surgió una emergencia. Así que la peli rosa tuvo que quedarse más tiempo. Durante ese tiempo Kakashi la esperaba en el lago, el lugar favorito de Sakura. Ya eran las 6:30 p.m. y Kakashi se canso de esperar además tenia algo muy importante que hacer a las 7:00 p.m.

Sakura salió del hospital a las 6:30 p.m., estaba muy molesta porque no pudo salir a ver a su amante. Ya se imaginaba que él no la esperaría por 3 horas.

"Bueno cuando salga de la cena de Naruto, voy directo a disculparme. El sabe mejor que nadie como es el hospital. Así que mejor me cambio y salgo para la casa de Naruto."

Sakura tenía los minutos contados. Así que se cambio de ropa y llego a la puerta de la casa de Naruto a las 7:20 p.m. Sakura toca a la puerta y Naruto le abre.

-Mira quien por fin apareció. Creo que se te están pegando las cosas de Kakashi Sensei.-  
-Puedo pasar.- Pregunta Sakura tratando de que su voz no se entrecortara por lo nerviosa que la puso el comentario.  
-Pasa, pasa.-

Cuando abre la puerta a la primera persona que ve Sakura es a Kakashi. Sakura no puede evitar sonrojarse. Pero en ese momento sale Lee de la nada.

-Sakura todos esperábamos por ti. – dice un Lee exaltado.

Lee arrastra a Sakura hasta la mesa por un brazo y la hace sentarse al lado de él. Sakura no tiene más remedio que seguirlo. Ella le ha dicho 1000 veces a Lee que no tiene posibilidades con ella, porque ella lo ve como un buen amigo, pero en ese momento no quería hacerlo sentí mal.  
Kakashi se sienta cerca de Tsunade y Jiraiya pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la peli rosa.

-Por que llegas tan tarde, tú no te caracterizas por llegar tarde. Ya se te están pegando las malas costumbres de Kakashi.- le dice Tsunade con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

Sakura trata de ignorarla pero al mismo tiempo siente que sus cachetes están hirviendo. Mientras Kakashi sonríe y se rasca la cabeza sin saber que decir.

- Ya dejen de ponerme de ejemplo, prometo cambiar. –

Todos comienzan a reírse de lo que Kakashi dijo, total todos sabían que no era cierto.

-Para cuando esta tu bebe Naruto. – Pregunto Jiraiya.  
-Yo no sé, Sakura no me ha dicho.-  
-Hinata tendrá al bebe en 7 meses. Digo si Naruto no la hace tenerlo en 2 semanas. Te digo desde ahora Naruto, Hinata no puede pasar malos ratos. Tienes que evitar ponerla nerviosa, sino, su embarazo puede ser afectado. Ok.- Le dice una mujer seria y profesional.

Kakashi sola la mira y escucha atentamente como la doctora da directrices. Durante 2 horas Sakura fue entretenida por su amigo Lee. Kakashi solo la miraba desde lejos y trataba de entablar conversaciones, pero él no es muy bueno en eso. Sakura por fin decide despedirse.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir y para los que les interese, yo no llegue tarde solo porque si. Yo tuve que atender una emergencia en el hospital, ya que la Quinta no se encontraba por ninguna parte.-

La Quinta se sonroja y baja la mirada. Mientras Jiraiya sonríe desvergonzadamente.

-Bueno Naruto espero ver a Hinata en 2 meses. Pero si ocurre algo extraño la llevas al hospital inmediatamente y me mandas a buscar. No le permitas hacer fuerzas o cosas indebidas.-

Naruto asiente con la cabeza. Sakura trata de salir de la casa, pero Lee la detiene.

-Déjame acompañarte.- Le dice el joven a la peli rosa.

-Lee no es necesario, quiero pensar en unas cosas mientras camino. Preferiría que te quedaras y disfrutaras con los demás. Hazme ese favor. ¿Sí?-

Lee asiente con la cabeza y se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Por fin Sakura logra salir de la casa y a unos metros siente que alguien la sigue.

-Espero me hayas hecho caso, porque si no me molestare contigo.- dice la peli rosa al pensar que era Lee quien le seguía.

-Lee siempre sigue tus instrucciones. El nunca quiere molestarte. – Kakashi aparece frente a la joven.  
-Me alegro mucho verte en la cena.- le dice ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Ella tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo desde que lo vio al entrar y fue terrible el tener que contenerse. Pero se tendría que contener un poco más, ya que se encontraban en un lugar público. Así que ambos continúan caminando por las calles desoladas de la aldea.

-Creo que sospecharan algo, porque los dos nos fuimos al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué les dijiste al despedirte? – Le pregunta Sakura al peli plateado.  
-La verdad es que no me despedí, solo desaparecí y ya. – Dice el hombre rascándose la cabeza.  
-No me digas eso Kakashi. ¿Que estarán pensando en este momento?-

-No te preocupes, ellos están entretenidos con otras cosas. Ven, vamos que tengo que hablar contigo.-

Ambos se dirigen al apartamento que conoce su secreto. Cuando llegan, Sakura observa un hermoso ramo de flores en la mesa.

-¿Qué paso Kakashi? Me asustas.-  
-No te asustes preciosa, no es nada. Solo quería darte las flores que tenia para ti.-  
-¿Flores? ¿A que se debe?-  
-Bueno las vi y se me parecieron a ti, así que te las traje. Pero tú no llegaste.-

Kakashi la mira de reojo.  
Sakura toma las flores, se acerca a Kakashi y lo abraza fuertemente.

-mmm, me moría por abrazarte.-  
-Con cuidado. Ya hemos hablado de tu fuerza Sakura.-  
-Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar. Es el más hermoso detalle. Flores porque si.-  
-Sip y cuando te vi dándole instrucciones a Naruto, wao, pensé que te merecías las flores mucho mas. Te veías hermosa preocupándote por su bebe. –

Kakashi continua acariciándole los cabellos rosados a su adorada mientras ella continuaba abrazándolo.

-Si, su bebe será mi sobrino. Así que tengo que cuidarlo.-

-Vente vamos a sentarnos.-

Kakashi se sienta en su sofá y la atrae por el brazo. Sakura se siente en su regazo y le besa la frente.

-Sakura, cuando nosotros vamos a gritarle al mundo lo nuestro.-

Sakura sintió como si le hubiesen tirado un baño de agua fría encima.

-Hoy vi más de lo que había visto en la mujer que amo. Y …-

Kakashi sintió envidia de la felicidad de Naruto y Hinata por la llagada de su bebe. El quería sentir lo mismo. Era cierto que cuando se veían no hablaban de ese tipo de futuro, pero en la cena sintió que él quería un futuro como el de aquellos dos.

Sakura le baja la máscara lentamente y lo besa los labios tiernamente.

-Yo también te amo y cuando tu estés listo yo lo estaré.-

La contestación de la mujer hizo que Kakashi se sintiera feliz.  
Kakashi la mira y le da un beso fugaz.

-Ya es hora de enfrentarnos al mundo, solo hay que pensar como.-

Ambos pasaron la noche en el sofá, durmiendo tiernamente. De repente el reloj despertador suena. Sakura despierta rápidamente y ve a Kakashi dormir plácidamente a su lado, abrazándola.

"¿Qué hora es? Yo tengo que estar en la academia a las 8:30 a.m." Piensa la mujer mientras trata de levantarse sin despertar a su amante. Algo imposible, ya que el peli plateado tenía un sueno ligero y sentía todo.

-Ya son las 7:00 a.m. Yo tengo que ir a la academia para discutir algunas técnicas con mis estudiantes. – Le dice Kakashi quien todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

Salura le besa sutilmente y le acaricia el cabello.

-No sé como lo haces. Te adoro.-

-Y yo a ti, mi reina.-

-Me tengo que ir.-

Sakura se despide con un tierno beso.

Al medio día Kakashi deja a sus alumnos trabajando en las técnicas que discutieron en la mañana y decide ir a la marqueta.

Sakura sale de la academia exhausta y se va para su casa, para darse un buen baño antes de ir a ver a Kakashi. Cuando entra a la casa se encuentra con su madre.

-Que bueno que llegas temprano, Sakura. -  
-¿Por qué, acaso paso algo en especial?- Le pregunta Sakura con cierta curiosidad.  
-Hoy tendremos un acompañante durante la cena.- La madre continua cortando vegetales con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me salve, otro día en el que Kakashi tendra que esperar por mi. Yo que me muero por estar junto a él" Sakura piensa mientras miraba a su madre actuar de manera extraña.

-Y se puede saber quién será esa nuestro visitante.-  
-Tu sensei.-  
-¿Qué?- Exclama Sakura al escuchar que Kakashi es el que las visitara.  
-Si me lo encontré en la marqueta al medio día y este me ayudo con mis paquetes. De agradecimiento yo lo invite a cenar hoy. Yo sé que me has dicho que el no come frente a nadie, pero será bueno tener un visitante. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie nos visita y nunca tenemos con quien hablar.-  
-Entiendo. En que te ayudo madre.-

-Pues a ti te toca poner la mesa, ya que en la cocina no tienes mucho talento.- la madre comienza a reírse, sabía que su hija no tenía el don de ama de casa.  
-Lo sé, lo sé.- Sakura se irrita al saber que es muy mala realizando los quehaceres del hogar.  
-No lo digo para desanimarte. Tú tienes otro destino y no es el de ser ama de casa. Tu eres una ninja, tu talento es en otra área y lo importante es que en tu área eres la mejor.-  
-Gracias madre, pero me hubiese gustado cocinar como tú también. Tan rico.-

-Cuando termines vete a poner bonita. – la madre la mira desde la cocina y le sonríe.

Sakura no entendía por qué razón le dijo que se pusiera bonita, si el que venía era su sensei. Eso la ponía tensa, acaso Kakashi ya le había comentado algo a su madre. Su mente se lleno de preguntas y cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. La reacción de su madre le asustaba, pero su madre estaba actuando algo diferente. Ya eran las 6: 00 p.m. y tocaban a la puerta. La madre abrió la puerta y era Kakashi con unas hermosas flores las cuales se las dio a la madre de Sakura.

-Que caballeroso. Por favor pase adelante.-  
-Gracias.-  
Cuando entra a la sala, Kakashi ve que Sakura estaba esperando un poco nerviosa.  
-Buenas tardes, Sakura.- El peli plateado le mira y su ojo le deja saber que no había nada que temer.  
-Buenas tardes, .Kakashi sensei. – la joven le sonríe mucho más nerviosa.

La madre de Sakura desaparece y se quedan los dos solos en la sala. Un silencio rotundo los rodeaba, pero no dejaban de mirarse.

-Vengan, pueden pasar a la mesa, la cena esta lista.- La madre los llama desde el comedor en donde había puesto la comida.  
Sakura se sentó a la derecha y la madre en la izquierda.

-Kakashi por favor siéntate en la cabecera ya que eres nuestro invitado. Yo sé que no comes en frente de nadie, pero esta es mi manera de decir gracias por ayudarme en la marqueta y por crear a la increíble mujer que es mi hija.- Le dice la madre con una sonrisa muy honesta en sus labios.

Kakashi se sonrojo de vergüenza, pero nadie lo noto gracias a su máscara. Si la madre de la joven supiese que él era algo más que el maestro de su hija, era su enamorado, el primer hombre de su hija.  
El silencio apareció de nuevo después del comentario de la madre. De repente Sakura y su madre mira al peli plateado con sorpresa , ya que Kakashi se destapo el rostro y solo dejo su protector cubriendo su sharingan.  
La madre estaba impresionada con la perfección del hombre. Nunca se imagino al invitado lucir tan guapo. Pero no se dijo una palabra, solo comenzaron a comer. En medio de la cena Kakashi empezó a hablar de algunas de aquellas misiones chistosas que había pasado junto a la joven y el resto del equipo 7. La madre escuchaba atentamente las historias que Kakashi contaba. Sakura solo sonreia y miraba de reojo a su enamorado. Al fin llego el final de la cena.

-Gracias por todas tus atenciones. De veras que lo disfrute mucho.-  
-Que bueno que lo disfrutaste, así te podemos invitar más a menudo.- La madre le sonríe al peli plateado pícaramente.

Sakura solo observaba calladamente.

-Bueno me despido. Gracias de nuevo.-

El hombre sale de la casa de las 2 mujeres. Sakura y su madre vuelven al comedor para recoger y limpiar. Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos minutos pero de repente la madre decide preguntar.

-¿Desde cuándo?  
-¿Qué?-  
-¿Desde cuándo tu y Kakashi están juntos?-  
-¿De qué hablas?- La voz le temblaba a la peli rosa.

-Sakura, yo soy tu madre te conozco desde antes de nacer. Conozco cuando estas alegre, triste, enojada, tranquila, eufórica y hasta enamorada. También soy mujer, una mujer que se enamoro locamente de tu padre y sabe cómo se dan las cosas.-

Sakura simplemente se sienta sin decir una palabra.

-Además, Kakashi venir de la nada y quitarse la máscara y comer al frente de alguien que no conoce. Eso lo dice todo. Miradas de nerviosismo, silencios y confusión. -  
-Lo siento, no lo pudimos evitar.- La joven no quitaba los ojos del suelo, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse con lagrimas, que solo esperaban el re prendimiento de su madre para desbordar sus ojos esmeraldas.  
La madre se acerca, se agacha al frente de Sakura y le toma las manos.

-No tienes por que decir lo siento. Yo no creo que debas sentirlo.-  
-Todo comenzó unos meses atrás.- La joven nunca le contaría lo que paso el día de la boda. Eso nunca, se moriría de vergüenza.  
-Por eso te observaba tan radiante y feliz. No sabes cómo me alegra saber sobre su amor.-  
-¿Tu no estás molesta con nosotros?- Pregunta Sakura muy confundida con la reacción de su madre.  
-No, al contrario estoy muy feliz por ti, mi chiquita.- La mujer toma a su nina y la abraza contra su pecho.  
-Pero, Kakashi es mucho mayor que yo y fue mi maestro.-  
-Eso no tiene importancia. Si tuviese la oportunidad de elegir un hombre para ti y me ponen en la lista, Naruto, Sai, Lee, Sasuke y Kakashi. Sabes a quien elegiría, yo elegiría a Kakashi. El es un hombre maduro, ya él sabe lo que quiere, está cansado de experimentar por el mundo y 100 pre te ha protegido. Con él, solo veo ternura, mientras con los otros pienso que terminarías en prisión, por que se, que con coraje los matarías.-  
-Gracias, madre. Yo quisiera que Konoha pensara como tú, pero sé que no será así.-  
-Eso no importa. Si tu lo quieres y el te corresponde, que importa lo que los demás piensen. Tu y el son ninjas, los mejores de Konoha en diferentes áreas. Siempre han luchado por la familia, los amigos y la gente de Konoha. Es tiempo de pelear por lo que sienten y yo los apoyare incondicionalmente.-  
-Gracias, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi.- Sakura la abraza y ahora las lagrimas que emanaban eran de pura felicidad.

La madre se levanta y ayuda a Sakura a levantarse.

-Ve con tu enamorado, creo que no fue una bonita despedida de tu parte.-

Sakura vuelve a sonreír, camina hacia la puerta y desaparece.  
Kakashi se encontraba en su apartamento, tratando de calmar los nervios con sake. De repente un fuerte viento entra por la ventana y el va a cerrar la ventana.

-Parece que será una fría noche.- dice él mientras terminaba lo que quedaba de sake.

En ese momento se encuentra con Sakura frente a frente.

-¿Que haces aquí? Pensaba que te quedarías con tu madre.- La preocupación cundía todo su corazón.  
Sakura sin decir palabra se abalanza hacia Kakashi y lo abraza.

-¿Que paso? No me asustes preciosa.- Kakashi la abraza y posa su barbilla en la cabeza de la joven.  
-Mi madre lo sabe todo.-  
-¿Cómo?- El hombre ya estaba ideando un plan para escapar con su amada.  
-Bueno ella me conoce desde antes de nacer y tu muy evidente te destapas tu rostro.-  
-Pues yo confió en ti, así que debo confiar en quien te creo. Bueno, me imagino que esta super enojada y no quiere que me acerque a ti.-  
- La verdad es que ella nos apoya incondicionalmente.-  
Kakashi siente alivio de escuchar esas palabras.  
-Si ella nos apoya es tiempo de decírselo a los demás. A mí la mas que me importaba era ella por ser tu madre, una mujer a quien respeto y le debo todo, por haberte tenido para mi.- El peli plateado le besa la frente tiernamente.  
-Gracias, Kakashi. Pero creo que no es un buen momento, estas próximas 4 semanas serán de mucho trabajo para los 2. En este mes tengo que recibir a los hijos de Ino y el Kasakage, Shikamaru y Temary, Choji y Sakaki y el de Kiba.

-Es cierto mi princesa, esperemos un poco mas.- Kakashi le besa los labios suavemente a su amada.

- Hueles a Sake. ¿Tan nervioso estabas?- La peli rosa suelta una risita.

Kakashi la toma por el brazo suavemente y la dirige a su cama.

-Si, a pesar de que era una cena normal, no podía evitar sentirme nervioso.-

-Yo te amo tanto Kakashi. Y ahora que mi madre lo sabe, siento que nuestro amor será imparable.-

Kakashi se sienta en la cama y la atrae hacia él. La peli rosa se acerca suavemente y posa sus manos sobre su rostro y lo besa apasionadamente. Ese beso volvió loco al hombre, quien la agarro por la cintura y de un jalón Sakura cayó en la cama. Kakashi no dudo ni un segundo en acorralarla.

-Por favor quédate conmigo.-

-MMM, no lo sé. ¿Qué pasaría si me quedo?-

-¿Que pasaría? Esto pasaría.-

El hombre comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja y la cálida respiración hacia que se le erizara la piel a la mujer. Luego sus labios se encontraron e intercambiaron el calor que ambos guardaban por dentro. Fue un beso largo, que hacía que ambos perdiesen el control. De repente Kakashi se detiene, se aleja de ella un poco y la mira a los ojos.

-¿Qué me dices ahora? ¿Te quedas?-

Sakura no contesto nada simplemente se acerco a Kakashi, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo beso nuevamente con mucha pasión. Kakashi no se negó y se dejo llevar por su mujer.

-Espero haber contestado tus preguntas.- le dice Sakura al oído, mientras le vuelve a besar el cuello.

Kakashi extiende su brazo y apaga su lámpara.

Que montón de pervertidossssss. Jajajaja, estaban esperando limón. Na, todavía no. XD

Esto es un rellenito, mientras llega lo bueno.

Gracias por leer. Las cosas se complican, así que no te lo pierdas.

Los invito a comentar o a criticarme. Asi voy aprendiendo.


End file.
